The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace
by BenBurt1000
Summary: A reimagined parody of SSBB's Subspace Emissary. Hacker has successfully taken over a lot of Cybersites ever since the last time the Earthlies came to Cyberspace. Nobody realized that Hacker was the leader of an army, or was he? This fanfic reveals a lot of things. Rated T for swearing, violence, and alcohol. I will add new chapters and improve old ones, so stay tuned! :)
1. Introduction

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace  
><strong>__Introduction_

Author's Notes: I've decided to write this story one day, noticing that the plot of the Subspace Emissary could go together with the plot of Cyberchase in some way. This fanfic will explain HOW and WHY Hacker became bad, along with other things. (Keywords: How and Why) It contains many video game references as well, with some more stuff mixed in. I hope you enjoy this story!

P. S. I will improve the older chapters while new chapters are being added, so stay tuned and don't be surprised if an older chapter changes a little!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or Super Smash Bros.

* * *

><p>Cyberspace is a place where time and space are one. A place where the lines between reality and imagination no longer exist. A place where anyone can go and anything can happen. Throughout it are thousands of places called Cybersites. Each one was unique, but they all shared one thing in common: they were all ruled by the thoughtful and peace-loving Motherboard. Motherboard exists in a vast, high-tech place known as Control Central.<br>Motherboard is the brain of the big, great computer that oversees all of Cyberspace. The intelligent Dr. Marbles is responsible for keeping Motherboard running. But one day, the work was becoming overwhelming for the brilliant doc who spoke in computer terms. He needed an assistant, so he created a cyborg of equal intelligence who he named Hacker. Hacker worked hard and eventually created Digit as another assistant. But something went wrong. Slowly and gradually, Hacker's thoughts of wanting to take over Cyberspace grew. Eventually, one night when Marbles was away, Hacker removed the encryptor chip from Motherboard and hid it in a secret vault. Fortunately, Digit cracked the code of the vault and retrieved the chip. Eventually, Dr. Marbles came back and Digit told him what Hacker did. The power was drained from Hacker and he was banished to the Northern Frontier. But Hacker took Digit with him.

* * *

><p>After Hacker was banished there, for some reason, he didn't give up the idea of taking over Cyberspace. He had Digit help him build the Grim Wreaker, a Cybercraft able to go anywhere in Cyberspace. Hacker also invented a recharger chair to restore his power. He also ordered parts from Botopolis and out of the parts, he built Buzz and Delete. He once hacked into Valussa's computer circuitry and plunged it into darkness. Digit was torn between his fear of Hacker and his friendship with Motherboard. In an attempt to save Valussa without Hacker finding out, he sent Motherboard a coded message. After the power was returned to Valussa, Hacker's plan had been foiled. Hacker eventually learned and locked Digit into a cage. Using his beak, Digit fled the coop back to Motherboard. He and Dr. Marbles were reunited at last. Hacker was full of rage because Digit changed sides.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, Motherboard sensed that Hacker was up to no good and sent James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar of the Star Fox team on a mission to stop Hacker. Hacker's plan was to shut Motherboard down via virus. They had a semi-failure that ended in James McCloud getting ambushed by Buzz and Delete. Peppy and Pigma fled as fast as possible back to Gameland and grew reluctant to fight Hacker. The trophy of James McCloud still stands hidden somewhere in Hacker's hangar today.<p>

* * *

><p>One day, three kids who didn't know each other at all were about to have the adventure of their lives. Jackie was an eleven year old who lived in a suburban town. She had her own sense of style and her own way of doing things. Matt, who was also eleven, but slightly older than Jackie, lived on a farm. He wanted to be a baseball champ who had a streak of home runs. He also was into Greek mythology. Inez was a nine year old computer whiz who lived in a city and loved to visit the internet but never imagined she could go there. She had to get to the library before it closed. She had a lot of errands to run first, but she made it in time.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Hacker, he had decided to continue the plan that had previously been halted by Star Fox. This was his chance. Three kids in the real world who were about to meet for the first time at a library. Dr. Marbles was giving Motherboard a routine upgrade when this was happening. Hacker saw what the real world kids were doing and he hacked into some kind of computerized map.<p>

* * *

><p>When the kids touched the map, a breach in Cyberspace allowed a nasty virus sent by Hacker to reach her. Dr. Marbles had to reload the firewall, but it was too late. Motherboard had recieved the virus. Since then, the earthkids have teamed up with Digit many times.<br>But eventually it reached a point where the earthlies were busy with a lot of stuff back on Earth. With Motherboard more disabled by her virus, Hacker had finally claimed all of Cyberspace. After claiming all those Cybersites, he took all the valuable things and had most of the unfortunate Cybersites blown up. Nothing but a purple sphere known as Subspace remained. There were some Cybersites left that Hacker hadn't blown up. It's been a mystery how Hacker became bad or who was actually behind this. Nobody knew that Hacker was part of some kind of army. Hacker was literally unstoppable now.  
>"I have conquered all of Cyberspace and have taken it all over! Those Earth kids never come anymore, so finally, nobody can stop me! You will soom bow before me!"<br>"Hacker Alert! Hacker's launched an attack against Control Central!"  
>Digit panicked. "Yoikes!"<br>"He has recruited an army to destroy Cyberspace! Your help is crucial! Protect the remaining Cybersites and wipe out Hacker's army!" Motherboard tried reaching out to the Cybersquad.  
>But we think there is still hope. Can the Cybersquad come back to and save Cyberspace before it is too late?<p>

* * *

><p>Expect more content coming soon! Until then, please review!<p> 


	2. Attack on Gameland

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
><em>Chapter 1: Attack on Gameland<em>

Author's Notes: This fanfic is Cyberchase canon, but I won't introduce the Cybersquad just yet. Also, there's something called the 3-4-5 right triangle proportion to simplify finding how long a side on a triangle is, but I'm a high-school freshman and that method's on the sophomore level.  
>Video game series represented:<br>Mario  
>The Legend of Zelda<br>Kid Icarus  
>Kirby<br>Star Fox (Cameo)  
>Pokémon (Briefly)<br>Super Smash Bros. (Duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Kirby, Star Fox, Pokémon, Super Smash Bros., or Cyberchase. And I don't even have a R. O. B..

* * *

><p>Mario and Kirby had just finished a friendly fight when the sky reddened.<br>"What's-a happening?" Mario exclaimed.  
>"Poyo!" Kirby was panicking.<br>"I think I-a see the Grim Wreaker and- Wait! Hacker's seized the Halberd?" Mario noticed the Halberd with the Grim Wreaker. The Wreaker was functioning as some type of attack carrier.  
>"Attention Gameland! Surrender now, or I will drop these Shadow Bugs on your Cybersite!"<br>"We shall-a never surrender to a big-a-chinned piece of-a scum like you!" Mario said. "I've-a heard news about you-a blowing up-a Cyberspace!"  
>"Fine! Have it your way! Buzz! Delete! Drop the Shadow Bugs!" The Grim Wreaker dropped Shadow Bugs that formed things called Primids. Zelda and Peach joined the fight to aid the two.<br>They had to fend off the invading enemies sent by Hacker. It took quite a while.  
>Soon, after the army units deployed by Hacker were defeated, a mysterious figure came out of the Halberd.<br>"Who are you?" Zelda asked.  
>"My name is the Ancient Minister. I have come here to deploy a Subspace Bomb under Hacker's command. There's only one way you can stop it! You need knowledge of math in order to do so! And I know you probably don't have the paper or pencils to do the math!"<br>A Subspace Bomb was deployed from the Halberd. Two robots resembling the NES peripheral R. O. B. came out as well. They inserted their hands into the sides of the bomb and the first thing Mario noticed was the deactivation panel. He ran toward it and tried solving the problem for the deactivation code.  
>"Hmm... There's a right-a triangle on the deactivation panel," Mario stated. "Let's see... I'm-a gonna use the Pythagorean-a Theorem! A squared plus-a B squared equals C-a squared! If leg A is-a 3 and leg B is 4, then what is leg C? Where's-a the paper and-a pencil? I'm-a in big trouble!"<br>What Mario didn't notice was a cannonball headed for him. He was blown out of the stadium by the cannonball.

* * *

><p>Kirby witnessed Mario getting struck, but after that he heard screaming. He turned to see Peach and Zelda locked in cages by Petey Piranha. Petey roared, swung the cages, and leaped. None of this managed to scare Kirby.<br>"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. He jumped at Petey's head and drilled into it. Petey yelled in pain.  
>"Poyo..." Kirby was thinking about who he should rescue first.<br>He rapidly kicked at Zelda's cage. Then he jabbed at Peach's cage. And he drilled into Petey's head again.  
>Petey swung his cages at Kirby, but Kirby managed to dodge the swinging cages. Then Kirby hit Petey with his hammer.<br>Petey glowed red and roared. He spun around rapidly. Peach and Zelda were getting nauseous from that.  
>Kirby was nimble enough to evade the cages. He kept punching at Petey's head until Petey was numb. Soon, Petey collapsed and the cages broke. The princesses were free. But a mysterious figure appeared.<br>"I spot with my eye two rebels."  
>It was Mewtwo of Cyber Wolf. He had something called a Dark Cannon. He aimed it at Kirby and Zelda at first. But then he saw Peach under her cage. "Wait-I see someone looking helpless.<br>He chuckled, aimed his weapon at Peach, and shot some kind of black arrow.  
>"What's that thing coming toward me?" Peach screamed as the arrow pierced her and turned her into a trophy.<br>"That's one rebel taken care of. Too easy," Mewtwo took Peach's trophy and Kirby and Zelda were about to go after him to save Peach when Kirby realized that the Subspace Bomb was about to explode.  
>"Poyo!"<br>"What? It's going to explode in five seconds?"  
>"Poyo!" Kirby confirmed.<br>Kirby only knew basic math, so it was impossible for him to do any sort of math this quickly. He and Zelda just got on a Warp Star and got away.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in Gameland, Pit witnessed the Subspace Bomb blowing that portion of Gameland up.<br>"Someone's really up to no good," he commented. "And that someone is definitely Hacker!"  
>"Then you need to prepare," Palutena had asked him to take care of Hacker's army in that case. "Here's my bow. I've owed this to you ever since you defeated Medusa."<br>"Oh boy! I can't wait to try it out!" Pit glided down clouds in excitement.  
>After landing, Pit saw something suspicious.<br>"The sky is reddening! But why is the Halberd following the Grim Wreaker? And why is the Halberd dropping Shadow Bugs? Has it been seized by Hacker?"  
>"Enjoy your Shadow Bugs, angel boy!" Pit heard Hacker laugh.<br>"Don't you dare call me angel boy, dammit!" Pit didn't like being called angel boy. But he got occupied with fighting off Primids created by the dropped Shadow Bugs before he could go after Hacker.  
>After the Primids were exterminated, Pit saw Mario's trophy and revived him.<br>"Where-a am I?" Mario was looking around. Then it hit him. "Oh! I was-a trying to solve the problem on a Subspace Bomb and a cannonball-a struck me! And I landed here!"  
>"You know Mario, I think there's a panel here with a triangle with two labelled sides on it," Pit had noticed a panel with buttons and a math problem. One side was labelled 4 and another was labelled 9. "Thou should not pass unless you solve this problem: If A squared is 16 and B squared is 36, then what is C?"<br>"So a square is a number times itself, am I-a right?" Mario asked Pit.  
>"I think so," said Pit.<br>"You know Pit," Mario explained. "I remember-a using something called the Pythagorean Theorem when I tried deactivating that Subspace Bomb earlier."  
>"Yeah, I think that would really help."<br>"Let's-a try it!"  
>They got out a calculator and entered 16+36.<br>"16 plus 36 makes 52. So far, so good," Pit stated. But they didn't know which button was the square root button.  
>"Oh-a no! We don't-a know what-a the square-a root symbol is!"<br>"No problem. Let's Gwiggle it. According to Gwiggle, it looks like this," Pit showed Mario the square root sign.  
>"Okay!" Mario pressed the square root button. 7.2111026. But something was not right when he inputted the numbers into the panel. "Yikes!"<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"We can only input two numbers on this-a panel! Oh-a wait."<br>He had noticed some words on the bottom of the sign. He put down the calculator and read them. "It says, 'Round to the nearest-a tenth.'"  
>But when he finished reading it, he noticed that the calculator was gone. And when he got up, he saw a Primid running off with it. "How are we-a going to find the square-a root now? I forgot the square-a root of-a 52!"<br>"I have an idea," Pit said. "We can try to square non-integer numbers to estimate the square root."  
>"Hmm..." Mario was thinking about this idea, but he was positive, as always, that it would work.<br>"7 squared is 49, which is the square number closest to 52. So let's start with squaring 7.5. He drew 7.5*7.5 on the cloud surface below him and Mario. "56.25. Too big."  
>"How about-a 7.3 squared?" Mario erased 7.5*7.5 and drew 7.3*7.3 on the same surface.<br>"Good idea Mario!"  
>"So 7.3 squared is 53.29. That's about as-a close as we'll-a get."<br>"Not so fast! I think we should try 7.2 squared!" Pit drew 7.2*7.2 next to 7.3*7.3. "And that's 51.84."  
>"In that-a case, let's-a see which is-a closer to 52"<br>Mario drew 52-51.84 and 53.29-52. "So-a 52-51.84 is .16 and 53.29-52 is 1.29. You were-a closer Pit."  
>"Close, but no cigar Mario," Pit said. They goodheartedly laughed and high-fived before entering 7.2 and advancing on to some kind of complex institute.<p>

* * *

><p>"We made it just in time!" Pit exclaimed.<br>"Thank-a goodness! There's a bunch of-a Subspace goonies here!"  
>Mario was right. It was teeming with Primids, Spaaks, and more kinds of Subspace Army units. They had to activate a barrier. But the barrier activator was password protected. There was a hologram of a triangle with the hypotenuse labelled 8 and a leg labelled 4. The other leg was labelled A.<br>"Hey, maybe that hologram of a triangle can help with finding the passcode!" Pit noticed the hologram.  
>"I-a bet it-a will!" Mario was optimistic, as always.<br>"I'll figure it out. There's a Fire Flower over there so you can fight off the Subspace Army while I find the passcode."  
>"Here we go!" Mario grabbed the Fire Flower and became Fire Mario. He kept shooting fireballs at the Subspace Army units while Pit tried solving for A.<br>"Hmm... How am I going to figure out what A is?" Pit was pondering about how he would find A. "Maybe I should follow the Pythagorean Theorem. But C squared is, well... It's gotta be 64! And B squared is 16! So I must solve for A. If A squared plus B squared is C squared, then A squared is C squared minus B squared! So I subtract 16 from 64 and..."  
>"I could use some-a help here!" Mario was struggling trying to roast some of the Primids. They were too swift for him.<br>"Hmm... This looks like a good time to try out my new bow!" Pit shot Palutena's Arrow at a Primid and pinned at least a few to the wall. Then he went back to trying to figure out what A was. "Anyway, 64 minus 16 is 48 and the square root is... You don't have that calculator with you, Mario, do you?"  
>"Hold-a on, Pit," Mario spotted the Primid with a calculator, roasted it, causing the Primid to relinquish the calculator, and Mario was about to reclaim it when he realized that the calculator was roasted along with the Primid. "Oh-a no! The calculator!"<br>"Wait, I have an idea," Pit had suddenly thought of something. "Why don't we try the same method that we used to estimate that other square root from earlier? If 7 squared is 49, then we should try something in between 6.9 and 6.5!"  
>"That-a sounds good!" Mario exclaimed. Pit got out a dry-erase board wrote 6.5*6.5 on it with a dry-erase marker.<br>"Okay, 6.5 squared is 42.25. Nope. We're off by a bit."  
>"How about-a 6.9 squared?"<br>"Okay. Let's try that." Pit erased 6.5*6.5 and wrote 6.9*6.9. "6.9 squared is 47.61. That should be close enough."  
>"Enter it-a in!"<br>Pit followed what Mario instructed him to do and entered 47.61 into the barrier activator.  
>"Barrier enabled." The machine's voice indicated the duo's success.<br>"Wahoo!" Mario exclaimed. "We-a did it!" He did a Spin Jump in the air with joy and the two fireballs spawned during the Spin Jump roasted the remaining two Primids.

* * *

><p>After the fighting off was over and the barrier was activated, Mario and Pit noticed two ships out a window.<br>"Hey! I see the Halberd and the Grim Wreaker again!" exclaimed Pit upon seeing the two ships.  
>Mario noticed five smaller ships and said, "Hey, I-a see Star-a Fox and-a Dr. Marbles as-a well! Are they-a trying to attack the Grim Wreaker and-a Halberd?"<br>"Probably," stated Pit. "But I've heard that Digit met with nine old friends and became their commander. They were supposed to attack and stall Hacker's army while Dr. Marbles and Star Fox searched for a cure for Motherboard. Did I ever tell you that Star Wolf, the rivals of Star Fox, disbanded? Well, Wolf O'Donnell recently formed a new mercenary team called Cyber Wolf. Recently, Hacker hired Cyber Wolf to prevent anybody from interfering with his plans."  
>"Well, it's-a good that someone is-a doing something. Hey-a Peppy! Don't-a do too-a many barrel rolls!"<p> 


	3. Hack Attack!

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
><em>Chapter 2: Hack Attack!<em>

Author's Notes: Yes, I've decided to add characters that were never in any SSB game. Also, Wolf not appearing in the main storyline of the Subspace Emissary was one of my dissatisfactions with the game mode, so I've corrected that problem in this fanfic by giving him the role he deserved. Maybe he will have one of his most famous quotes later on... But will he be a good guy or a bad guy? Read this chapter to find out! Also, thanks to my sister, Alpha-Starr, for returning from college to proofread this fanfic! (Same goes for Chapter 1, and will go for future chapters.)  
>Video game series represented:<br>The Legend of Zelda  
>Star Fox<br>Kirby  
>Pokémon (Cameo)<br>WarioWare (Subseries of Mario) (Cameo)  
>Super Smash Bros. (And it will be for the rest of the story)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Pokémon, Star Fox, WarioWare, Cyberchase, or Super Smash Bros.. But if I did own Star Fox, then Peppy Hare would be saying "Do a barrel roll!" in every Star Fox game ever made.

* * *

><p>Two cyborgs were in a cave of some sort. One was a green Pokémon with a red underbelly and had leaves on its head and wrists. The other was wearing a somewhat worn-out green tunic and a floppy cap. And had a sword.<br>"There it is. A Time Gear," The Pokémon spotted something that might be important to the two.  
>"Great! Let's take it!" The swordsman said.<br>The pair took the Time Gear and they fled before time froze in that area on them.

* * *

><p>Kirby and Zelda were still riding on Kirby's Warp Star in the sky. The Grim Wreaker caught up to them and knocked them onto itself.<br>"So this is _THE_ Hacker's ship," stated Zelda.  
>"Poyo," replied Kirby, which meant, "I wonder what Hacker's up to."<br>They just walked around, looking for a door to the Wreaker's interior.

* * *

><p>An Arwing was flying. In that Arwing was Fox McCloud. Surrounding it were three other Arwings. The second one was piloted by Falco Lombardi, the third by Slippy Toad, and the fourth by Peppy Hare. They were also flying with Dr. Marbles, who flew his own ship.<br>"We're gonna find a cure for Motherboard," declared Fox.  
>But then they saw the Halberd and the Grim Wreaker flying in the distance.<br>"What the heck is that?" questioned Falco.  
>"I spot the Halberd and Grim Wreaker! I'm taking 'em out!"<br>"Be careful! It'll make your program unresponsive!" exclaimed Dr. Marbles.  
>"Data analysis complete. Here it comes," stated Slippy.<br>Fox engaged in combat with the Halberd and the Grim Wreaker.  
>"Oh my god. Please tell me we didn't come to fight <em>him<em>," Peppy commented, still reluctant to fight Hacker. "Fox! Do a barrel roll!"  
>Fox barrel rolled to the front of the Grim Wreaker.<br>"Ah, the son of James McCloud," said Hacker. "Buzz! Delete! Catch that Arwing with the claw, you duncebuckets!"  
>"Try a somersault!" Peppy told Fox.<br>Buzz and Delete tried to grab Fox with the Grim Wreaker's claw and missed as Fox somersaulted behind them. They ended up grabbing the Wreaker itself.  
>"You duncebuckets! Why didn't you notice that Arwing somersault? You two really suck <em>SO<em> much!" Hacker was forced to reset the claw, scolding Buzz and Delete during the process.  
>"Suck?" Buzz said. "Dee-Dee, have you heard the boss say anything like that before?"<br>"No, I haven't!"  
>"Zip it."<br>"I'm going to take care of the Halberd now!" Fox had decided to attack the Halberd next.  
>"Fox!" exclaimed Slippy.<br>The Halberd shot lasers toward the Arwing. Fox did what Peppy had told him to do: barrel rolls.  
>"Watch out, Fox!" exclaimed Falco.<br>"What?" Fox saw the Halberd's Combo Cannon Claw shoot his Arwing down.  
>Fox screamed as his wingmates yelled "No!"<br>The Arwing zoomed past Kirby and Zelda, seeming like it would crash into them. It narrowly missed but left a strong wind that blew them off the Grim Wreaker.  
>"Let me handle this!" exclaimed Slippy after a silence.<br>"Slippy, backspace!"  
>"Come after me, you freak with a prominently ugly, extruded chin!" Slippy taunted Hacker, giving him the finger.<br>"Slippy, retract that finger and get back here!" yelled Peppy.  
>"Why you," said Hacker. "Nobody makes fun of my handsome chin like that or gives me the finger!"<br>Hacker decided to grab Slippy Toad. The claw extracted Slippy from the Arwing.  
>"Wolf! Now! Turn the frog into a trophy! Prove you're better than crappy Buzz and shitty Delete!"<br>"I'm on it, Hacker!" said Wolf rather brashly.  
>Wolf chuckled, took off his eyepatch, and put on a cybernetic-looking eyepiece, which functioned as a targeting scope. And then he shot Slippy with the Wolfen's Trophyizer add-on. It turned Slippy into a trophy.<br>"Now, I hear you are clumsy, so _I_ will handle the trophy," said Wolf. He took the Slippy trophy without any word.  
>"First we lose Fox, and now we lost Slippy!" exclaimed Peppy.<br>"Oh great," sighed Falco. "We're going to have to abandon our plans to find a cure for Motherboard, all because Fox got shot down and Slippy got turned into a trophy and got taken away by Hacker and Wolf."  
>"What are you waiting for? Let's find them!" They decided to go search for Fox and Slippy.<br>"You go find Fox and Slippy," said Dr. Marbles. "I'll take care of Hacker."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kirby and Zelda were still falling but were thankfully saved by a portal to Control Central.<br>"Hacker Alert!" cried Motherboard.  
>"What is happening here?" asked Zelda.<br>"Hacker has somehow gotten a lot of Shadow Bugs into Control Central! They're attacking!" Motherboard said.  
>"Poyo!" exclaimed Kirby, which meant, "Oh no!"<br>There were Subspace Army units of all sorts attacking Control Central. Kirby and Zelda were about to fend them off when Kirby saw Dr. Marbles getting captured by the Grim Wreaker.  
>"Poyo!" Kirby warned Zelda.<br>"Dr. Marbles was captured by Hacker and the Subspace Army? Motherboard! Hacker has kidnapped Dr. Marbles and is taking him to Subspace!"  
>Kirby and Zelda were attempting to fend off the army's units, but more kept coming.<br>"Hurry! Enable the protection system!" Motherboard showed a math problem required to enable the protection system.  
>"There's a math problem that has to be solved to enable the protection system!" exclaimed Zelda. "2(x+3)=16." She got some paper and a pencil from somewhere. "This question probably involves distribution in some way! Wait, Kirby?"<br>She saw Kirby punch in 6.5 without any work shown.  
>"Wait! You forgot to distribute the two to the three!<br>"Poyo?" Kirby asked.  
>"You're supposed to <em>multiply<em> x by 2 AND multiply x by 3 as well!" Kirby had no clue what Zelda was saying. Zelda was good at math. He only knew basic math. He just pressed the Enter key without checking with Zelda.  
>A buzzer sounded and a male voice said, "Incorrect password. Two more tries left."<br>Kirby tried 6.  
>"Incorrect password. One more try left."<br>"Alright Kirby, we can't just press buttons right away. We have to find our answers!"  
>"Poyo?"<br>"Look here," Zelda showed Kirby the paper and wrote the problem down. "2(x+3)=16. Let's draw a line from 2 to X. Now let's draw a line from 2 to 3. That makes 2x+6=16."  
>"Poyo!" Kirby subtracted 6 from 16. That made 2x=10. Then he divided both sides by two.<br>"Good going, Kirby!" Zelda complimented Kirby's basic usage of math. "Hurry! Enter it in! Now! There's more Shadow Bugs coming!" Zelda exclaimed.  
>Kirby entered X=5.<br>"Security system enabled."  
>"Thanks, guys," said Motherboard.<br>"Poyo!" Kirby was happy that they got the answer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matt, Inez, and Jackie were playing Mario Party.<br>"Man, this minigame is giving me blisters!" exclaimed Jackie. She was playing as Yoshi.  
>"Me too," stated Inez. She was playing as Donkey Kong. "Somebody didn't have any spare gloves."<br>"I only have one glove," sighed Matt. He was playing as Wario. "And I'm wearing it now." Then Motherboard appeared on the TV.  
>"Hacker Alert! I have recently gotten an attack from his army! I've needed help from two cyborgs named Kirby and Zelda!"<br>"Hacker has an army?" Jackie questioned.  
>"Yes, and he's hired the mercenary unit Cyber Wolf to help him!"<br>"Who's Cyber Wolf?" asked Inez.  
>Motherboard showed a picture of Wolf, Mewtwo, and Wario.<br>"Wolf and Wario look different," stated Matt. "Wolf looks older, and ditched his eyepatch for some kind of cybernetic eye piece. Wario has a biker's helmet!" He had never played the later Star Fox games or the WarioWare series.  
>"No time to comment on their looks, you must hurry!"<br>A portal opened and warped the earthlies to Cyberspace. But something was bound to go wrong.


	4. The Journey Officially Begins

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
><em>Chapter 3: The Journey Officially Begins<em>

Author's Notes: I had planned to post new chapters on a monthly basis, but I couldn't in April or May. I'm deeply sorry about that. Well, anyway, stuff may not be easy for the earth kids anymore, with all those hard high school-level math problems having to be solved, and Hacker having hired Cyber Wolf. I will dedicate three chapters to the beginning of the earth kids' journey to defend Cyberspace from the emissary and his army. Also, the only reason this is in the Super Smash Brothers category is because of the Subspace Army, not the fighters themselves. I hope you understand, since I have TF2 characters (And possibly more) in this fanfic too. And I apologize for the short fight scenes. I couldn't come up with any great ideas for those.  
>P. S. A Cyblaster is a gun from Cyberspace.<br>Video game series represented:  
>Team Fortress 2<br>Star Fox  
>Pokémon (Cameo)<br>Mario  
>WarioWare (Subseries of Mario)<br>Donkey Kong (Also a subseries of Mario)  
>Kirby (Flashback)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase, Donkey Kong, Pokémon, Kirby, Star Fox, Mario, Team Fortress 2, WarioWare, or Super Smash Bros..

* * *

><p>Ever since the earthlies became unavailable and Hacker took over his very first cybersite, Digit decided to assemble a team of nine mercenaries. A Scout, a Soldier, a Pyro, a Demoman, a Heavy, an Engineer, a Medic, a Sniper, and a Spy, all of whom were his old friends.<br>The nine mercenaries were on their posts. The Scout was assigned to investigate the Halberd; the Soldier, Demoman, Heavy, and Medic were going around Cyberspace exterminating the Subspace Army; and the Pyro, Engineer, Sniper, and Spy checking for Subspace Army members invading Control Central. A certain man in green had asked numerous times to help them, but the mercenaries said no.

* * *

><p>Right now, Digit was expecting the Earthlies to arrive immediately, but they didn't come. He panicked.<br>"Where'd the earthlies go?" he asked Motherboard.  
>"That must've been my virus' doing! The even more severe effects are coming!" Motherboard explained, with the occasional white noise.<br>"Can you at least locate them?"  
>"All of them are in a Cybersite called Gameland, but I don't know exactly where!" The white noise was happening more frequently now.<br>"They could get killed out there! The Subspace Army is getting more brutal than before!"  
>"And worse, Hacker has most of Cyberspace destroyed!"<br>"Yoikes! Sniper! Spy! Come with me! Pyro and Engineer, stay here and protect Control Central!" Digit set off with the Sniper and Spy as a WANTED! notice drifted into Control Central.

* * *

><p>A Hammer Bro was getting away with a whole stash of bananas. An ape with a tie was holding a Koopa by the shell.<br>"What the heck did you do to my bananas? Tell me, what did you do to them?" The ape was pretty ticked off at the Koopa. The ape's name was Donkey Kong. Soon, he had seen a portal and wondered who was coming out of it. "Wait, who's coming out of that portal?"  
>"What is happening?" Inez asked Donkey Kong once she came out.<br>"The Subspace Army took my darn bananas!" Donkey Kong yelled.  
>"This is not good. This is not good at all!" Inez cried. "Who are you anyway?"<br>"My name's Donkey Kong. What's yours?"  
>"Inez."<br>"Alright Inez, let's go after my banana hoard! Come with us, Diddy Kong!"  
>The three ventured off to find Donkey Kong's stolen bananas.<br>But halfway there, they noticed sloped ground, and it was a bit steep.  
>"Oh my, how are we going to cross this safely?" Inez asked.<br>"I know!" Donkey Kong said. He took out a pretty much flat shovel and a ruler. He took out a square sample of the ground. "Look at this piece of ground. It has a straight slope. No curves in it. See?" He took his ruler and showed that the slope was flat with no trace of roundness. "But we don't know the exact value of the slope. So what do we do? My solution is called rise divided by run. First, find the height of the object."  
>"So this piece of ground's height is 6 Cyberinches," Inez measured the height. "I don't get it."<br>"Find the length next."  
>"Which side?"<br>"The side where the dirt and slope are both visible!"  
>"Okay, the length is 12 Cyberinches."<br>"So divide 6 by 12 Cyberinches."  
>"Six divided by twelve... The slope is a half Cyberinch!"<br>"You're pretty good, Inez."  
>"Well, I'm glad that you didn't call me Nezzie. Let's go!"<br>"Hold on! I need to tell you whether it's safe or not. I've been told that you should never cross a sloped area steeper than a certain angle. So the slope is 1/2... Yup! It's safe! Let's cross!"  
>"AT last, we made it!" Donkey Kong exclaimed after a long walk.<br>"Prepare for your doom!" Bowser had came in moments after the banana hoard was found. He aimed for Donkey Kong.  
>"Diddy! Inez! Go! I'll take this guy on!" Donkey Kong prepared to fight Bowser and told Diddy and Inez to flee.<br>"DK!" Inez cried. "No!"  
>The Dark Cannon's arrow turned Donkey Kong into a trophy and Diddy Kong prompted Inez to run with him.<br>"Yes! The boss will be so pleased that he'll give me a promotion!" Bowser exclaimed, claiming the Donkey Kong trophy.

* * *

><p>"What in Sam Hill is this?" The Engineer was holding that paper that flew into Control Central earlier.<br>"M mmmm mmph," the Pyro said. That meant, "I don't know."  
>"Wanted. Grovyle and Thief. Who the heck would have a name like Thief? What for: Stealing Time Gears. Who would even think about that? Even Hacker himself wouldn't do that! Reward: 100,000 snelfus. I don't know why the hell somebody would steal Time Gears."<br>"Mmm mm mmm!" The Pyro grabbed the poster. Due to the way he saw the world through his lens, he saw a dog and a cat instead of Thief and Grovyle. The dog and cat were accused of staying away from happiness. The reward was a whole bunch of hugs. That was exactly how that insane Pyro saw it.

* * *

><p>Diddy panicked when he saw Fox's Arwing plummeting.<br>"What's wrong?" Inez asked.  
>Diddy pointed at the Arwing.<br>"That ship?"  
>Diddy shook his head no. And then he demonstrated using his right index finger and left palm what would happen to Fox.<br>"Oh no! What do you think we should do to measure how fast that guy is going?"  
>Diddy captured two pictures of the Arwing with Inez's Skwakpad, the second one a minute after the first.<br>"What's that going to show?" Inez asked.  
>Diddy merged the photos of the Arwing.<br>"What's the idea that you're trying to convey?"  
>Diddy superimposed a grid on the merged image. The upper Arwing was at (10, 60) while the lower Arwing was at (0, 10).<br>"Oh! You're trying to find the speed per second! But how are you going to do so?  
>Diddy wrote CYBERMETERS divided by MINUTES so Inez could understand him.<br>"Cybermeters divided by minutes? Sounds good!"  
>"Something's wrong with the goddamn G-Diffuser!" Fox yelled.<br>Diddy threw a tantrum to tell Inez that he didn't mean that. He drew another diagram saying Y #2 minus Y #1 divided by X #2 minus X #1 is RATE.  
>"Wait, I don't understand," Inez said.<br>Diddy drew the same diagram except that he substituted the numbers so that the equation now said 60-10 divided by 10-0 equals RATE.  
>"Oh, I get it now! 40-10 divided by 10-0 is the rate! Let's see... 60-10 is 110, and 10-0 is 10! So the rate is 5010, which simplifies to 5/1!"  
>Diddy nodded when he heard what Inez said. But he realized that 5 Cybermeters per minute was dangerous.<br>"This is not good. This is not good at all!"  
>"I could use some help here! Slippy! Peppy! Falco! Where the hell are you guys?" Fox was in danger of crashing and getting killed.<br>"Fox! Use the brake!" Inez yelled. "The speed that your Arwing is at is really going to kill you if you land!"  
>Fox knew he was doomed, because the brakes failed. As his Arwing crashed, he could see explosions, all of which were reminiscent of that one banned Pokémon episode featuring Porygon, causing him seizures while he screamed.<br>"Are you okay?" Inez asked Fox once the dust from the collision cleared.  
>"'I guess I should be thankful,' Falco would say." Fox was okay. He tried calling his wingmates via headset. "Peppy? Slippy? Falco?" But he couldn't reach them.<p>

* * *

><p>While Fox was trying to reach the rest of Star Fox, somebody closely resembling a trash can suddenly appeared out of the lake and challenged Fox, Inez, and Diddy to a fight.<br>"Who is that creep?" Fox asked.  
>"That's Trashinator," Inez pointed out. Trashinator opened his lid and reached into himself, taking out a rotten banana peel and throwing it on the ground.<br>"Disgusting name, disgusting cyborg," Fox said.  
>"I know, right?"<br>The good guys had a scuffle with Trashinator, but eventually, the fighting had enraged Rayquaza, who emerged from the clouds, not because it saw Groudon and Kyogre fighting, but because of the fact that the battle was about as intense as one between the two legendaries themselves. It thrashed at Trashinator and he was destroyed in a rather violent manner. Within Trashinator's remains, Inez found a Cow Mangler 5000.  
>"Why the hell did Rayquaza come even though Groudon and Kyogre aren't here?" Fox questioned.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about," Inez had never played Pokémon at all, judging from that comment.  
>"Oh well. Anyway, I'm going to find my teammates. Wish me luck."<br>But Diddy wanted Fox to go with him and Inez.  
>"No thanks."<br>Diddy tried telling Fox that his teammates might appear sometime on their journey.  
>"Nope."<br>Diddy was so desparate that he kneeled down and begged Fox to join him and Inez.  
>"Listen Diddy, when I say no, I mean no."<br>Diddy sighed in frustration and dragged Fox with him and Inez.  
>"Okay, fine. Maybe I might see Falco. And maybe Peppy as well. Who knows what trouble Slippy got into?"<p>

* * *

><p>They measured hills, crossed them, and fought off the Subspace Army. But someone was about to end the mundanity.<br>"I cannot allow you to go any further," a strange-looking Bowser ambushed the three.  
>"Bowser!" Fox exclaimed. "You sound so... different!"<br>"Who even cares? Let us fight! Koopa versus fox, monkey, and earth kid."  
>To barrel roll, press Z or R twice! Peppy's voice rang inside Fox's head. Use your reflector too!<br>Fox jumped up in midair and did a barrel roll, holding his Reflector, while Bowser breathed fire. The fire was deflected to the sides of Fox.  
>"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Bowser exclaimed. He tried to swipe his claws at Fox, but Peppy's voice in Fox's head prompted the fox to try a somersault. Fox then proceeded to shoot the strange Bowser in the back with a few shots of his Cyblaster.<br>Diddy threw a banana peel at the strange Bowser and he tripped.  
>Is that the best you can do? Falco's voice asked Fox in his head.<br>Inez charged her Cow Mangler 5000 up, but it couldn't finish charging before the strange Bowser attacked her. She shot what was charged and set the strange Bowser on fire. But Shadow Bugs were leaking from the strange Bowser.  
>Something's not right here, Falco told Fox. Only Fox could hear him because it was in his head, and besides, Falco wasn't really with the three.<br>Oh no! Slippy cried in Fox's head. Thankfully, nobody could hear that annoyingly high voice except the son of James McCloud himself, who was, in fact, imagining it all.  
>"Why do you three have to be so annoying at times?" Fox said to himself.<br>Use bombs wisely! Peppy's voice in Fox's head told him. Fox threw a Smart Bomb at the strange Bowser.  
>"You'll never defeat Hacker!" the strange Bowser exclaimed as he dissolved.<br>"Wahoo! We did it!" Inez exclaimed.  
>"Like my trick?" The real Bowser showed up, smiling, flashing the loser sign.<br>"Crap! We beat a fakey!" Fox realized.  
>"Well, prepare for your doom!" Bowser held his Dark Cannon out. "You'll be seeing your dad soon, Fox."<br>"This is not good. This is not good at all!" Inez cried.  
>"Don't ever give up, my son," a voice rang in Fox's head. Fox thought that he could see his father, who wasn't really there. "Never give up. Trust your instincts."<br>"What's wrong, Fox?"  
>"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Anyway, let's go!" Fox, Diddy, and Inez fled.<br>"Damn. They ran away." Bowser was pretty frustrated.

* * *

><p>After retreating, Fox had managed to reach his teammates by headset. Through that headset, the audio coming from it sounded about as compressed as the voice clips in Star Fox 64.<br>"Are you guys okay?" Fox asked his team.  
>"Falco here. I'm fine. No, wait, I'm not fine!"<br>"This is Peppy! Slippy's not here! He's not OK! He's been turned into a trophy by Wolf!" Peppy said before he took a drink of Z or R Twice ale.  
>"Wolf. I thought Star Wolf disbanded!"<br>"Fox, you haven't read the latest newspaper," Falco commented. "Here, I'll scan the article for you."  
>Falco scanned the article about Wolf forming Cyber Wolf. But Fox realized something.<br>"My Arwing's down! I can't receive it! God, I wish Slippy was here to fix my wrecked Arwing."  
>"Do you have another means of receiving it?"<br>"This Earth kid here, her name's Nezzie-"  
>"Don't call me Nezzie!"<br>"-I mean Inez-"  
>"That's better."<br>"Has something called a Skwakpad that I think you can send it to."  
>"How the hell am I supposed to reach it without its net number?" Falco asked.<br>"Oh, sorry. Anyway, the number is 31337-65535."  
>"Okay, I've got it! Now sending article... It should arrive soon..."<br>The article images were opened up on the Skwakpad and Fox read it.  
>"Former Star Wolf Leader Hired by Hacker. I should've known."<br>"Do you understand now?" Falco asked.  
>"Yup. Wolf formed Cyber Wolf with Mewtwo and Wario, and they got hired by bad guys," Fox summarized.<br>"That can't be good."  
>"I agree! Hacker wants to blow Cyberspace up, and he's hired Cyber Wolf to help him! How can things get worse?"<p> 


	5. Matt and Lucas

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
><em>Chapter 4: Matt and Lucas<em>

Author's Notes: I'm very sorry for not updating this fanfic monthly. I had my birthday in July and I had depression in August and September, as well as being occupied with other things in October. I feel extremely guilty now. :( And another thing, it's honestly been a bit too much work to add mathematics to every single chapter, so I can't guarantee that there will be math in future chapters, but I will try.

Video game series represented:  
>Mario<br>The Legend of Zelda (Briefly)  
>Star Fox (Briefly)<br>EarthBound  
>Kirby (Mentioned)<br>Pokémon  
>Team Fortress 2<br>Super Smash Bros. (Duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or Super Smash Bros. I also do not own Team Fortress 2, EarthBound, or any other video game franchises represented or mentioned.

* * *

><p>"So Pyro, how are we going to catch Grovyle and Thief?" the Engineer asked.<br>"M mmmm mmph," the Pyro replied.  
>"Security breach! Incoming enemies from the Subspace Army!" Motherboard exclaimed.<br>"What? I thought Kirby and Zelda visited earlier and activated that security system while Digit, the Pyro, Sniper, Spy, and I were in hiding!"  
>"The Army has breached our defense! Defend Control Central!"<br>"Movin' out!" The Engineer proceeded to build a Sentry Blaster. The Sentry was pretty strong, hindering the Subspace Army's quest to invade Control Central. In fact, it may have been overpowering the Subspace Army. But all of this would change soon.  
>"Spy sappin' mah sentry!" The Engineer noticed a Sapper on his Sentry and proceeded to remove it. After that, all was going well once more.<p>

* * *

><p>"First, my mother dies, then Claus goes missing, and... I've been forced to cope with it for three years, albeit with a lot of sadness. And this piece-of-crap Suporma, it broke down after one use. Oh, life's absolute value is shit!"<br>A boy was feeling glum as he walked through R-Fair City's now-ruined Logic Zoo.  
>But soon, a portal opened, startling the boy.<br>"W-Who are you?"  
>"My name's Matt."<br>"Pleased to meet you Matt. I'm Lucas. You really made my day."  
>"Why, thank you! But what are these bugs called? Why are they clustering together?"<br>"I don't know, but I saw the Grim Wreaker and Halberd release some of them."  
>"Then Hacker must be responsible! And maybe Meta Knight."<br>"Nope. I've heard from my friend Tiff that the Halberd was stolen from Meta Knight. Meta Knight would never drop those nasty bugs, she said."  
>"Tiff? Who's Tiff?" Matt knew the Kirby series, but he didn't know who Tiff was, because he never watched the Kirby anime.<br>"My friend. But anyway, what could be worse than the Halberd being stolen from Meta Knight? The Waterwraith falling from the sky?" Then the Pig King Statue popped out of nowhere. "We're doomed! But I was half right, yes?"  
>They ran, being chased all over the place.<p>

* * *

><p>A Mario-wannabe in green was watching for Goombas and other members of Bowser's Koopa Troop. And maybe any member of the Subspace Army.<br>"It's-a Luigi time!" Mario's brother sprang into action after catching sight of one.  
>"I may not be able to catch the son of James McCloud, but I can catch Mario's brother in green in my friggin' sleep."<br>"Oh, crap, it's Bowser!" Luigi put a wooden target in his place and ran.  
>Bowser gave up on catching Luigi, but he noticed that the wooden target looked a lot like the man in green himself.<br>"That stupid Mario brother! You can run, but you can't hide!"

* * *

><p>"Phew! That was close!" heaved Matt.<br>"Don't jump to conclusions yet," Lucas warned. "Running all over the place isn't really doing _anything_."  
>The Pig King Statue was still trying to catch up to them. The two heard its footsteps and panicked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Master, I failed you," Bowser sighed.<br>"You what?" Hacker yelled.  
>"I couldn't... I couldn't catch one of the rebels."<br>"What did he look like?"  
>"He had a hat, a shirt, and overalls-"<br>"Mario!? How could you not catch-"  
>"That wasn't Mario. It was his brother Luigi."<br>"Go try to catch him again! We're looking for recruits, and nobody will join us, so we must take drastic measures!"  
>"Yes sir!" Bowser went off to try to catch Luigi again.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt and Lucas were running yet again. They had also gotten ahead of the gargantuan statue, and now they were catching their breath.<br>"Okay, what is this?" Matt asked, noticing a big sign nearby.  
>"It seems like a big map of this dump. Looks like a coordinate plane. Each block is 1 square Cybermeter. The map says we are at... 50, 32. You know what? Let's take a map because otherwise we won't be able to flee as easily if we just stand here!" Lucas grabbed the map.<br>"Hey! I spot something!" Matt pointed at something in the distance.  
>"The exit!" Lucas exclaimed. "We're gonna be saved!"<br>"We just have to find how far we have to run!"  
>"Well, come to think of it, I found this!" Lucas grabbed a sticky note stuck to the same sign. It had some kind of formula written on it.<br>"To find the distance between two points, use this formula: Distance=The square root of ((X2-X1) squared plus (Y2-Y1) squared)," the note read.  
>"Okay, so what point is the exit at?" Matt asked.<br>"I think it's at... 100, 64," Lucas answered.  
>"So the distance formula with our numbers plugged in would be... The square root of ((100-50) squared plus (64-32) squared) equals the distance," Matt said.<br>"Let's use your Skwakpad," Lucas said. The Skwakpad was set to round to the nearest hundredth. He and Matt were shocked at the number of meters they had to cover.  
>"59.36 Cybermeters?" they exclaimed.<br>"What point would be halfway through so that we know ahead of time?" Lucas asked.  
>"Wait," Matt noticed another formula on the sticky note.<br>The second formula read, "Midpoint=(X1+X2)/2, (Y1+Y2)/2."  
>Lucas plugged in the numbers. "Midpoint=(50+100)2, (32+64)/2."  
>"Midpoint=1502, 96/2!"  
>"The midpoint is 75, 48! Yes! Now we have a rough idea of not only the distance we are going to cover, but also the midpoint! We only need to run 29.68 Cybermeters to get to the midpoint!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I demand you to let me go!" Dr. Marbles was being held captive by the Subspace Army. "I did not create you to do this, Hacker!"<br>"That's THE Hacker to you," Hacker scoffed.  
>"Don't you dare talk to your creator like that!" Dr. Marbles backlashed. "When I built you, I never thought you would commit all these atrocities!"<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, I appoint Ganondorf to be my second in command!" Hacker announced, ignoring Dr. Marbles. The other bad guys cheered.  
>"Gee, Dee-Dee," Buzz said. "Why is the boss never relying on us now?"<br>"I don't know, Buzzy," Delete sighed. "He must hate us enough to replace us."  
>"That's right," Wolf said. "You two will never be useful to him. Not even anybody. I caught Slippy Toad. Who have <em>you<em> caught? Nobody!"  
>"Guys, we haven't <em>heard<em> from Trashinator yet," Ganondorf brought up.  
>"He can't be taking <em>this<em> long to come back," Hacker muttered.  
>"I think he <em>died<em>," Wario said. "Oh well, I'm off to find more rebels. See you guys next meeting."

* * *

><p>"We made it," Matt huffed. "He's too big to fit through that area we escaped through."<br>"You spoke too soon," Lucas pointed out as the Pig King statue smashed past the entrance that doubled as an exit. "Now we're really doomed!"  
>"PSI Flash!" A burst of PSI Flash from a mysterious source destroyed the Pig King Statue, revealing Porky Minch.<br>"So, Ness," said Porky. "We meet again."  
>"Pokey!?" Ness was shocked when he saw what his former neighbor looked like now. "Oh my god, you've rapidly aged!"<br>"Well," wheezed Porky. "First of all, my name is Porky now. And secondly, I've travelled through time so much that I aged this quickly. I don't even know how old I am anymore. I might be hundreds of years old, possibly thousands. Who knows? And I may still be alive when the sun goes supernova."  
>"Well, we shall proceed to kick your butt now. I remember when you joined Hacker and created chaos travelling through time. And you will be stopped... now!"<br>"Foolish Ness," Porky mumbled. "You will never beat me."  
>"Oh, yes, we will!" Matt boasted.<br>"Are you sure Matt? He looks dangerous!" Lucas exclaimed. "We should run!"  
>"I'm not so sure about that option," Ness explained. "I think Matt's right. We must fight!"<br>"Ahaha, so that's what you're going to do?" Porky taunted. "Fools! You will never beat me!"  
>"You already said that, Pokey," remarked Ness.<br>"Who even cares? Ness, my former neighbor, for the last time, I'm Porky now. Matt, ordinary earthbrats like you don't know how to fight! And you, Lucas, are too cowardly to face me! Charge, Porky-Bots, charge!"  
>"WE MUST FOLLOW MASTER PORKY'S ORDERS," the robots declared in a monotonic voice. They seemed significantly cheaper to make than Buzz and Delete were.<br>"Look out!" Matt cried. They began to fend off the Porky-Bots.  
>"PK Freeze!" Lucas exclaimed. One of the bots was frozen.<br>"Oh, so that's all you've got?" Porky inquired.  
>"We'll give you all we've got!" Matt exclaimed.<br>"Bring it on."  
>Ness whacked Porky's mech with his baseball bat.<br>"A baseball bat? You've got to be kidding me."  
>"We're not kidding you," scoffed Matt, attacking the Porky-Bots by doing a spin attack with his yo-yo. "Though I had no idea I could use a yo-yo or a baseball bat to beat you."<br>"PSI Thunder!" Ness cried.  
>"PK Thunder!" Lucas followed.<br>"Two PK Thunder attacks at the same time? Clever, Ness and your foolish friend, clever."  
>"Yup! PSI Fire!" Ness used another PSI attack.<br>"Wait, PK or PSI Fire?" Lucas was confused while doing the same as Ness.  
>"It doesn't matter," Ness stated.<br>"Even with all your strength, you won't down my mech," Porky said.  
>"We'll see about that. To finish it all... PSI Rockin!" Ness tried his most powerful attack.<br>"Noooo! You may have gotten past me, but you'll never defeat Hacker! Spankety, spankety, spankety!" Porky uttered, his mech failing.  
>"Well, Porky, as Mom would say, T-O-O BAD!" Ness dusted off his hands while Matt and Lucas celebrated their victory.<br>"I spot two cyborgs! I'll nab them with this baby here!" The party was over when Wario of Cyber Wolf showed up. He aimed his Cannon at Ness first, "Here's a cyborg whose trophy'll sell for a lot of snelfus!" He started shooting.  
>"D'oh, I missed! Stop moving so I can turn you into a trophy and sell you, dammit!" Ness was nimble enough to dodge the shots made by the Dark Cannon.<br>"Oh well, I'm going for the other guy. He may be a piece of crap, but at least he'll be worth a lot of snelfus." Wario aimed for Lucas.  
>"I'll save you!" exclaimed Ness. He took the attack for Lucas, and got turned into a trophy.<br>"You were brave, Ness. But your trophy will make me and the other two of Cyber Wolf rich! Ahahahahahaha!" Wario took Ness and laughed. "And I got a free Franklin Badge. Now I can't be harmed by thunder or lightning."  
>"Matt, run!" Lucas and Matt ran as fast as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>Falco and Peppy were flying in their Arwings looking for Fox.<br>"Where the hell are you, Fox? Don't go dying on me!" Falco said.  
>"Everybody, stay alert!" Peppy exclaimed. They noticed a crashed Arwing and proceeded to land near it.<br>"Fox! Are you okay?" Peppy asked the empty Arwing, thinking that Fox was in there. "Fox?"  
>"Hey Barrel-Roll-Doer, this Arwing's empty! Your drinking habits are really causing you problems!" Falco said.<br>"I guess you're right. But I can't stop," Peppy sighed.

* * *

><p>"I swear," Lucas muttered after they fled. "I will kick Wario's fat ass for turning my savior Ness into a trophy."<br>"Did you just say a-"  
>"Just don't use that word."<br>"Go Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" A Pokémon Trainer yelled. Matt and Lucas approached him.  
>"Red, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.<br>"I'm trying to recapture my old Bulbasaur and Charmander... to impress a girl so that I have a date for the prom."  
>"What's her name?"<br>"Leaf," Red showed Lucas and Matt a picture of Leaf. "Isn't she cute?"  
>"Her parents must be crazy if they named her after a part of a plant," Matt commented.<br>"Nope. That's her name, at least to my knowledge."  
>"Well, anyway, let's work together!" Lucas declared. "To help Red catch Pokémon... And to find Ness... And to beat the... crud... out of Wario and the rest of Cyber Wolf and kick their butts!" He was careful not to use any swear words around Matt. "And maybe we'll find my brother Claus."<br>"Yeah! Let's do it!" Red exclaimed.


	6. Jackie and the Swordsmen

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
><em>Chapter 5: Jackie and the Swordsmen<em>

Author's Notes: Yay, two chapter updates in one month! But there's one thing about it. This is the first chapter without math in it. I will not abandon adding math to chapters, however, so don't worry about that. Also, this fanfic is over 10,000 words now! :D

Video game series represented:  
>AVGN Adventures (Why not? The AVGN has a video game! :3)<br>Star Fox (Briefly)  
>Fire Emblem<br>Kirby  
>Team Fortress 2<br>Super Smash Bros. (Duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or Super Smash Bros. I don't own the Angry Video Game Nerd either. I also do not own Kirby, Fire Emblem, or any other video game franchises represented or mentioned.

* * *

><p>"This Cybersite will not defend itself, maggots!" The Soldier, Demoman, Heavy, and Medic were defending Radopolis from Hacker's goonies.<br>"Zat Primid's got a magnetite bomb!" the Medic warned, seeing a Primid holding a magnetite bomb.  
>"Aye, how is it not even affected by the magnetite bomb?" the Demoman asked.<br>"I have no idea!"  
>"Is not good!" the Heavy exclaimed. "Charge now, doctor!"<br>"Jawohl," the Medic responded. He deployed an Übercharge on the Heavy and...  
>"I AM BULLETPROOF!" the Heavy shouted, revving up his rapidshot Cyblaster, which was Cyberspace's equivalent of a minigun. The Heavy had cleared the area of several Primids and other Subspace Army members with just one revving-up.<br>"I've got an Übercharge amplifier!" Slider ran up to the scene and attached the module to the Medigun the Medic was holding.  
>"Danke, kamerad!" the Medic exclaimed. The amplifier made his bercharge either last longer or allowed him to spread it to another cyborg with no penalties. The Medic spread his charge to the Soldier as well. The Soldier laughed maniacally. He rocket-jumped, shooting rockets at the Primids the Heavy couldn't mow down.<br>"How's that amplifier, doc?" Slider asked.  
>"Wunderbar, kamerad!" the Medic exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>"We snagged a few rebels," Wolf huffed. "I had no idea that these rebels turn into trophies."<br>"You nickel-plated twit," Hacker mumbled. "Every Cybercitizen minus the man-made ones has the ability to turn into a trophy. It's part of your damn self-defense system! Do you know how much trouble I went through to make one of the Dark Cannon's strong enough to turn somebody into a trophy without killing the victim? You don't even know that you can set these things from trophyize to stun or murder!"  
>"Why would you have a murder setting?" Wolf questioned.<br>"To kill the kids! Those damn earthbrats!"  
>"What about Digit?" Delete interrupted.<br>"I will capture him and return him to my side, you dithering duncebucket! Now get out!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jackie had arrived just in time to witness a Subspace Bomb being deployed and detonating. The Prince of Altea, Marth was fighting off the Subspace Army with Falchion.<br>"What is going on?"  
>"Hacker has taken over all of Cyberspace and he's now proceeding to destroy it."<br>"What? You've gotta be kidding me!" Jackie couldn't believe what Marth was telling her.  
>"No, I'm not," Marth showed Jackie a news article that he recieved after Hacker had blown up quite a few Cybersites.<br>"That's horrible!"  
>"I know, right? Well, here the first wave of Subspace goonies comes!" Marth witnessed Subspace goonies coming toward them both. "Take this spare sword!"<br>Jackie accepted the sword nervously, having never used one before. She struck first and a Primid fell. Marth used his Dancing Blade technique along with a Dolphin Slash to aid her.  
>It didn't take long to fight all those enemies off. Jackie was having trouble with her sword at first, but she got used to it quickly.<br>"That was great, for a beginner," Marth complimented Jackie for her newfound skill in swordfighting. "Look at that sphere of Subspace. Hacker's stil up to no good."  
>But they were ambushed by a swordsman looking a little like Kirby, but with armor.<br>"I challenge you to a duel!" It was Meta Knight.  
>"Challenge accepted, Meta Knight!" Marth exclaimed.<br>"What, are you crazy?" Jackie asked.  
>"No, it's a thing that we swordsmen do for honor."<br>Marth started to duel with Meta Knight, but after a while, they noticed something.  
>"Incoming!" Marth and Meta Knight said at the exact same time. There were Primids behind the both of them.<br>"I'll take care of these guys!" Jackie exclaimed. "Sword spin!"  
>Her sword spin took out the radius of Primids surrounding her.<br>They eventually managed to fight off the entire horde in the end.  
>"Impressive, young one," Meta Knight stated.<br>"You're getting better, Jackie," Marth said.  
>"Thanks, Jackie replied.<br>Just then, the Ancient Minister deployed a Subspace Bomb. This Subspace Bomb did not have a problem to solve, but it had a voice message for somebody.  
>"Hello, this is THE Hacker. In case you are one of those earthbrats, my army has made it so that you can't disarm this Subspace Bomb," it said.<br>"Aether!" Ike showed up at the last second and managed to cut through the Subspace Bomb with his sword, Ragnell.  
>"Subspace Bomb destroyed! Yes!" Jackie exclaimed.<br>"And we thought it was impossible to stop," stated Meta Knight.  
>"This can't be happening!" the Ancient Minister said to himself. "But you four will never catch me!"<br>"Who's that?" Jackie asked.  
>"That's the Ancient Minister. He pronounces all his words in a stereotypical British accent," Meta Knight explained.<br>"You! Get back here!" Marth exclaimed. They chased after the Ancient Minister, but they lost him.  
>"Cyberspace is doomed!" Jackie exclaimed. "He's going to blow up more Cybersites if we don't continue chasing him!"<br>"Jackie's right," Meta Knight said. "We have no time to lose."  
>They continued to go after the Minister.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, a cyborg named King DeDeDe was starting to gather his own collection of trophies. He had found another rebel. It was the Angry Video Game Nerd.<br>Waddle Dees were walking down the road and the Nerd was ranting.  
>"Why are the graphics barf-inducing? Why do the controls have to be crap? Why is the music shit? The names are wrong! What assholes made the passwords so long? Why don't the weapons even do anything? Why do things just not make f (king sense?"<br>DeDeDe walked from behind, swung his hammer while the Nerd was ranting... and the Nerd became a trophy. He dusted off his trophy and saw Wolf, Mewtwo, and Wario on their coffee break.  
>"So what shall we do with these trophies?" asked Wolf.<br>"Let's sell them! We'll get rich that way!" said Wario. "This Ness trophy is the only trophy missing from the Chosen Four collection! By itself, it will sell for more than what three copies of EarthBound, cartridge only, would sell for, but the whole collection will sell for more than a brand new copy of EarthBound! Wahaha!"  
>"Star Fox'll have to pay a lot if they want their worthless Slippy back," Wolf boasted.<br>"Humph. This Peach trophy'll be perfect for perverts who are obsessed with upskirts. But remember our actual objective?" asked Mewtwo. "It was to turn Smashers into trophies so nobody can stop Hacker from engulfing our world in Subspace. But we could sell these anyway."  
>DeDeDe witnessed Mewtwo, Wario, and Wolf with the Peach, Ness, and Slippy trophies, respectively. He placed the Nerd trophy on the road so that Wario, Mewtwo, and Wolf would notice the Nerd but not him, planning to ambush the three.<br>"Hey, there's another trophy!" exclaimed Wolf.  
>"Oh no! He's angry!" said Wario sarcastically. "No one would wanna buy him! Just-a kidding! Let's-a take this trophy!"<br>They took the Angry Video Game Nerd trophy, but DeDeDe got his army of Waddle Dees to surround the three, forcing them to drop their trophies, and he took their trophies and the Nerd trophy after they dropped them. King DeDeDe put them on a trailer pulled by his car.  
>"Why couldn't we have gotten a trailer with a roof?" Escargoon questioned.<br>"This was all the crap we had!" King DeDeDe said. "A roofless trailer! And besides, we didn't have enough D-Bills to afford one with a dang roof! I used it all up on monsters to try to get rid of the damn Subspace Army!"  
>As DeDeDe and his Waddle Dees retreated, Wario jumped up and down in frustration.<br>"Come back!" he exclaimed. "I just got that Ness trophy! We worked hard to get those friggin' trophies!"  
>Wolf growled at DeDeDe.<br>"You! Get back here, you bloody son of a bitch!" he scoffed. "Bugger off, wanker!"  
>Mewtwo said crossly, "You know what? I think he'll learn soon."<br>After Wario calmed down, he said, "At least we still have this Franklin Badge." "Give me that!" Wolf exclaimed. And then he, Mewtwo, and Wario fought over it while swearing at each other.  
>"Sheesh. I don't think that Cyber Wolf gets along with each other," Escargoon commented.<p> 


	7. Link's Awakening: The Fanfic Chapter!

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
><em>Chapter 6: <em>_Link's Awakening... The Fanfic Chapter! A Totally Original Title for a Chapter With a Long One!_

Author's Notes: Alright, production is slowing down. I have absolutely no idea when I am going to finish writing this fanfic. BTW, Thief is the Twilight Princess Link and Link is the Ocarina of Time Link. This pokes fun at the fact that there are mutiple Links in the LOZ timeline. I am probably going to reduce the amount of math probems done during the course of the story, because they are pretty hard to write, but rest assured, there will almost always be references to math.

P. S. I will not be adding a list of games represented anymore, because doing so would be a waste of time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or games referenced in this chapter. End of story.

* * *

><p>"We've found another Time Gear!" Grovyle and Thief had found the second Time Gear within Kokiri Forest. They promptly took it and ran away.<br>"Are you sure we're going to make it?" Thief asked Grovyle.  
>"I'm very sure! Trust me!" They managed to flee.<p>

* * *

><p>A young boy woke up from what had appeared to have been a bad dream. It was 10:00 in the morning, a little earlier than he normally woke up.<br>"Link, wake up!" It was Saria, one of the boy's close friends.  
>Link rubbed his eyes. Then he saw Navi as well, along with Saria's own fairy.<br>"Hey! Listen!" Navi said. "The Time Gear in this region has been taken! We need to flee!"  
>"Oh, no!" Link ran as fast as possible out of his house. Navi followed from behind.<br>"Wait! You forgot to get a sword and a shield!" she insisted.  
>"I don't have enough time to get them!" Link exclaimed as his house, along with Saria and her fairy, and the rest of Kokiri Forest, froze in time. He barely managed to escape. He knew it. Until the Time Gear was supposedly put back in its place, he would never see his friends again. Well, he would, but he could not interact with them. The only good thing was that Mido wouldn't boss him around unless time flowed again. Then again, he was already out of Kokiri Forest.<p>

* * *

><p>The Subspace Army was having yet another conversation when they were rudely interrupted.<br>"Look who we brought!" Buzz and Delete came back. They had Scratch and Grounder with them.  
>"What are you nincombots doing here? Snoo-PING AS usual, I see?" inquired Dr. Eggman. All of the bad guys laughed.<br>"Err, Dr. Robotnik-" Scratch tried explaining.  
>"Dr. Eggman to you," Eggman corrected.<br>"Dr. Eggman, Buzz and Delete bumped into us and asked us if we were interested in being Badniks again."  
>"Ah, I see! But you nincombots better not screw up again or I will have you two dismantled. Permanently!"<p>

* * *

><p>Once Link fled his home, he met up with Yoshi.<br>"Did you see time freeze in Kokiri Forest?"  
>"Yeah. I had a bad dream about that. A green Pok mon and somebody looking a lot like an older me stole the Time Gear in Kokiri Forest!"<br>"Oh my goodness. I can't believe you actually survived to tell me this!"  
>"I know, right?"<br>"Well, at least you're safe. Hop on to my back."  
>"Okay," Link said. He hopped on to Yoshi. Then they noticed the Subspace Army's ships. "The Halberd and the Grim Wreaker!"<br>They went after the two ships, but after a while, the Wreaker and Halberd fled.  
>"We lost them," Yoshi groaned.<br>"Well, look Yoshi, I've heard there's a treasure in this cave!" Link exclaimed. "Maybe it'll help us beat Hacker at his game!"  
>"But how are we going to get in?" asked Yoshi.<br>"There is a plaque that says, 'If you wish to enter, prove that you can draw the Triforce with congruent triangles with all congruent sides and all congruent angles.' But what does congruent mean?"  
>"Congruency is where two sides, angles, or shapes are exactly the same size or length," explained Yoshi.<br>"Okay," said Link. "But how are we going to make 3 congruent triangles?"  
>"I have a book of geometric constructions," Yoshi explained. He got the book out. "You will also need a straight edge and a compass. I have both of these."<br>"Good. So what do I do first?"  
>"Find a flat spot on the cave exterior. Then draw a straight line of any length using your straight edge. Mark a point at each of the two ends."<br>Link did what Yoshi told him to do.  
>"Great! Now make the compass length so that it extends from one point to the other."<br>Link extended the compass but he asked, "How is this supposed to help?"  
>"Well, draw an arc from one point."<br>"I don't see how this is going to help."  
>"That's because you are supposed to draw an arc from the other point as well. Then mark where the two arcs meet. Connect the three points you marked."<br>"Got it!" Link had done it. He made an equilateral triangle. He repeated the steps to making a congruent triangle for the other two triangles needed to be done.  
>Once Link finished drawing the Triforce, the ground started shaking. Suddenly, the cave opened. But Yoshi suspected that something was screwy about this cave.<br>"Wait! You can't go there! It's filled with magnetite!" warned Yoshi, recognizing the minerals inside.  
>"So? A little magnetite won't hurt me! It's actually used in a recipe to cure those affected by magnetite itself."<br>"But that recipe's just a chemical reaction! When two reactants combine, they lose all their properties!"  
>"I still think there will be something useful in here, you know," Link explained. He went in. "Aha! There's the treasure!"<br>Link opened the treasure box. Yoshi watched from outside the cave.  
>"Yoshi, look! There is not only one treasure, but three!" Link emerged, looking older, showing Yoshi the Ocarina of Time, the Master Sword, and the Hylian Shield.<br>"You look... older," Yoshi commented on Link's new look. Link looked at himself in a nearby body of water.  
>"Ah! I DO look different!" Link panicked.<br>"I tried to tell you not to go in there, but you didn't listen."  
>"But at least I seem older, right?"<br>"Yes. Yes you are. In fact, you look handsome now."  
>"Err... I don't know what to say about that..."<br>After that awkward conversation, they noticed the Subspace Army's ships again.  
>"Stop turning Cyberspace into Subspace, Mr. Chinny-Chin-Chin!" Link ordered.<br>"Why should I listen to someone like you?" Hacker scoffed at the kid. "In fact, why should I listen to anybody opposing the Subspace Army?" He proceeded to dump Shadow Bugs on Link and Yoshi while Buzz and Delete parachuted down. "And that's THE Hacker to you! THE!"  
>"I swear, I will rip that extruded chin off his face!" Yoshi snarled, pulling the cord on Delete, who uttered an ow before he shut down. Link threw a bomb, blowing Delete and a circumference of Subspace goonies up.<br>"Enjoy your Shadow Bugs," Hacker taunted, grabbing Delete's broken body before he left.  
>"You! Come back here!" Yoshi demanded. He and Link plowed through the Subspace goonies forming from the Shadow Bugs, chasing the Grim Wreaker and the Halberd. But some cybermiles later, they had to stop.<br>"It's a dead end," Link said. "Come on! This way!" He and Yoshi turned right and continued pursuing Hacker.

* * *

><p>Kirby and Zelda were walking when Kirby saw Buzz with a donut and a fishing rod in the distance. Buzz cast the fishing rod. It landed in front of Kirby and Buzz started reeling the donut in.<br>"Kirby, come back!" cried Zelda. But Kirby had gone to chase after the donut.  
>"Guess who?" Someone snuck up behind her.<br>"Bowser!" Zelda cried. She called for Kirby once more, but Kirby was busy beating Buzz up because Buzz wouldn't give him the donut.  
>"He can't help you," boasted Bowser. "He's on a snack break!" He fired his Dark Cannon at Zelda and she turned into a trophy. "Ahem, False Bowser?"<br>False Bowser showed up, then disolved into Shadow Bugs, swallowing the Zelda trophy and creating False Zelda.

* * *

><p>"Get back here, you mean green cyborg!" Link exclaimed.<br>"It would be really funny if Hacker and the Grim Wreaker ran out of energy at the same time, and then the Halberd crashed into the both of them," remarked Yoshi.  
>But neither of them realized that False Zelda was aiming at them. One precise shot and both cyborgs would be a trophy. But Mario and Pit tackled her, making her drop the Dark Cannon.<br>"Why, you..." False Zelda confronted the two. "This means war! Oh, wait, we're already in a war."  
>"Yes. Yes we are," said Pit in a deadpan tone.<br>False Zelda started the fight with Din's Fire. Mario and Pit dodged her attacks with swift speed.  
>"You know what they-a say, fight fire with fire!" Mario punched a ? Block and got a Fire Flower. He retaliated with his own fireballs. But False Zelda protected herelf with Nayru's Love.<br>"What!?" Mario was shocked.  
>"My arrows are no use either! This must be some powerful magic!" Pit said, hopelessly trying to penetrate the magic barrier with his arrows.<br>"I'm too clever to be beat," False Zelda smirked, before casting Farore's Wind. She used it to blow Mario and Pit into a wall.  
>"Oh, yeah?" Pit rapidly spun his bow, hoping it would work. Fortunately, it did.<br>"What? How did you-" False Zelda was shocked.  
>"I'm sorry, but you must be out of magic," explained Pit.<br>"Argh! I hate you!" False Zelda tackled him before she started strangling him.  
>"Mario... Help the earth kids... beat Hacker... if they are... anywhere in Cyberspace..." Pit told Mario.<br>Mario ambushed False Zelda with a Super Jump Punch to save his fellow cyborg. False Zelda was sent flying into a wall. She turned into a trophy upon impact.

* * *

><p>"I think we lost the Grim Wreaker and Halberd."<br>Link and Yoshi had stopped running. Mario and Pit had just defeated the false Zelda. The fake trophy dissolved.  
>"I saw what you did!" said Link. He attacked Mario with his sword, but Mario dodged.<br>"Y-You don't understand!" said Mario.  
>"Oh, we understand alright," said Yoshi. "You and Pit obliterated Zelda."<br>"Don't be fast to accuse us," said Pit. "That was not the real Zelda trophy! It was a fake created by Hacker's army!"  
>"Oh, really?" said Yoshi. "We challenge you to a fight!"<br>"If you win," said Link. "We shall believe you. But if you lose, you will tell the truth!"  
>"Got it!" Mario exclaimed.<br>They fought, but eventually, Mario swiped the Ocarina of Time from Link and played some random tune. What he didn't know was that he had played the Song of Storms. It started raining.  
>"You know what? I give up," said Link. "We promised we'd believe you and we kept that promise. But I know who the bigger enemies are. Grovyle and Thief." He showed Mario and Pit the poster. Kirby caught up to them.<br>"Poyo?" he asked in confusion.  
>"Grovyle and Thief are trying to track down and take Time Gears to freeze Cyberspace," explained Link. "But how are we going to stop them?"<br>They walked casually in spite of their discussion's topic.


	8. Another Drought In Sensible Flats

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace  
><strong>__Chapter 7: Another Drought in Sensible Flats_

Author's Notes: Woot, I was watching the Super Bowl while adding the finishing touches to this! As you can (sort of) see in this chapter, I have been running out of ideas. I can't actually believe that I actually got this finished in a month!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or games referenced in this chapter, and never will.

* * *

><p>Jackie, Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike had just took the Cyberbus to Sensible Flats. It was recently drained of its water resources. Again. And apparently, the Ancient Minister was supposed to be here.<br>"Hello? Judge Trudy? Sheriff Trudy? Rudy? Anybody?" Jackie looked around the barren Cybersite.  
>"There's nobody in this part of town right now," said a masked figure.<br>"Do you know where the Ancient Minister is?" asked Jackie.  
>"Nope," replied the masked figure. "Haven't really seen him. In fact, he isn't in this Cybersite. Either that, or he just left."<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Call me Marth."<br>"But we already have a guy named Marth."  
>"Then call me Marth-a."<br>"Okay, Martha. We're here to investigate how Sensible Flats lost all its water."  
>"I see. Everybody is gathered around the reservoir."<br>"How long ago did this drainage occur?" Ike asked.  
>"I have no idea, but it must've happened months ago."<br>"Well," Jackie explained. "Last time Hacker drained the water, it went down gradually over a month. But that time, the citizens were here. Hacker must be trying to rid this Cybersite of its water instead of hogging it for himself!"  
>"Ahem," said Martha. "Follow me."<br>"The water valve is gone!" Jackie noticed the pipe with a pathway that led to the reservoir as well as one leading to Hacker's former residence.  
>"Water is a valuable resource to this Cybersite," Martha explained. "If there is no water, the citizens have to move out or else they will die."<br>Then Martha took the four to the reservoir, where Judge Trudy, Sheriff Judy, and Rudy were.  
>"Our water's been going down ever since Hacker took over our Cybersite!" complained Judge Trudy.<br>"Well, it's no surprise," Sheriff Judy responded. "He's at it again!"  
>"No doubt about it," remarked Rudy. "Folks are movin' out because of him!"<br>"Why, hello, Jackie," Judge Trudy greeted Jackie. "We could use some of your help."  
>"Well, looks like Hacker's up to no good again," said Jackie.<br>"Well, that's for sure, last time he drained our water, he hasn't drained it this quickly," noted Sheriff Judy.  
>"Excuse me, but do you have any records?" asked Ike.<br>"Why, of course we do!" Rudy replied.  
>He took the five into the nearby tower keeping the records.<br>"Y'all see," he began. "Our water level's been at zero for about two months now."  
>"I fetch water from Deke's lake every day," explained Martha. "But unfortunately, I can't carry enough water in a day to meet everybody's needs. I can only fulfill the needs of the three most important residents of this town. Everybody else ended up moving out or dying."<br>"But that doesn't tell how fast Hacker drained the water supply!" said Jackie.  
>"Well, the other day, I recall seeing somebody filling a robot with the water from the reservoir," said Rudy. "Must e a ridiculous amount of water if they need as much as they needed every week before we ran out.<br>"That still doesn't tell how much water was used each day!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you couldn't find Lucina?" Hacker reprimanded Cyber Wolf. "I want her in the Subspace Army's hands, pronto!"<br>"We waited and waited and waited to ambush her, but she just didn't show up!" Wario responded.  
>"All we saw was a lookalike with a mask on who goes by Marth," explained Wolf. "But we saw her talking to one of those earthbrats."<br>"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were going to spy on them?!" yelled Hacker. "Why?!"  
>"I hate doing garbage duty," Delete said, making a random appearance along with Buzz. Ever since he had been destroyed by Link and Yoshi, Hacker had deemed him unworthy of going out into the battlefield again.<br>"It's no surprise, Dee-Dee. The boss always hates us," replied Buzz. He was also deemed unworthy because he let himself get hit by Kirby without retaliating.  
>"Okay? That was random," Wolf remarked.<br>"Oh, it's only those bumbling duncebuckets," scoffed Hacker.  
>"If these bots keep failing, then why don't you upgrade them?" Ganondorf suggested.<br>"Upgrade? Why would I- Hmm... Not a bad idea!"

* * *

><p>"So you want the story? Well, those two months ago, the water level was at the 20 cybermeter mark. "It's been decreasing 4 marks per day for 4 days. Couple that with the town using a cybermeter of the water level every day and we have no water anymore on the 5th day! It takes 2 more days for the reservoir to refill to the 20 mark, and then the cycle repeats itself!" explained Rudy. "But now we haven't been gettin' any water at all!"<br>"Sensible Flats is going to become Barren Flats soon!" Jackie was freaking out upon hearing this.  
>"Way to go," Martha said in a sarcastic tone. "You triggered the drama queen."<br>"Well, we didn't think about how to deal with the limited water resources..." sighed Rudy.  
>"Do you have any security footage as well?" inquired Ike.<br>"Why, yes I do!" declared Sheriff Judy, who had just came in. "Jackie and your gay ol' warrior friend, follow me!"

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing we started installing security cameras," said Sheriff Judy, rewinding a tape. "The Subspace Army is up to no good!" While she rewinded the tape, Martha joined them.<br>"How much water is this gonna need to fill this bad guy up?" asked Wario in the recording.  
>"This baby takes lots of cubic cybermeters of water to load him up," boasted Wolf. "He's powerful and he's wreaked havoc on quite a few Cybersites. But... he burns it up quickly, so we need to refill him every night. Water hogger."<br>"Well, at least he will last a long time without charging," said Mewtwo. "Though this is filling up way too slowly. 12 hours to fill! What if the judge and sheriff of the town catch us filling Galleom up?"  
>"So that's why they've been taking your water every day!" exclaimed Jackie, pausing the footage. "To power a secret weapon!"<br>"I would think so," said Sheriff Judy. "Those three are in deep trouble for stealing our water supply."  
>"Well, now we know who is doing it, and why they are doing it," said Jackie. "But what's the pattern we're seeing with the water?"<p>

* * *

><p>The four of them joined Rudy, Judge Trudy, Marth, and Meta Knight, who were trying to figure out how many cubic cybermeters had been used by the Subspace Army two months ago.<br>"The reservoir is 15 cybermeters wide, 25 cybermeters long, and 20 cybermeters tall," Rudy measured.  
>"I reckon that the Subspace Army needs a lot of water," remarked Judge Trudy.<br>"You said so," said Marth. "How many cubic cybermeters of water have they been using the last week you had water?"  
>"This is probably goin' to have some math involved," stated Sheriff Judy.<br>"You betcha, cuz," said Rudy.  
>And so they came up with an algorithm. (O-X)*15*25=V. O stood for the water level before the Subspace Army claimed it, and X stood for the water level afterwards.<br>"The water level used to be 20, and the Subspace Army made it go down to 4, not conting the cicizens' usage of water. Let's plug in our numbers," said Meta Knight.  
>"Got it! (20-4)*15*25=V," Jackie took out her Skwakpad and did what Meta Knight said.<br>"Good. Now calculate it."  
>"Sure thing!" Jackie did so as well. "The Subspace Army seems to have used 6,000 cubic cyber meters in 4 days! So that means by average, they used 1,500 cubic cybermeters each day!"<br>"Wow, that's a lot," commented Martha. "I think we need to see Deke about this."  
>"Deke? Who's Deke?" asked Sheriff Judy.<br>"You don't remember? Deke helped Inez save this town from becoming Hackerized!" reminded Jackie.  
>"Oh."<p>

* * *

><p>In the middle of a dried-out lake surrounded with flopping fish futily struggling to do the rain dance, Deke was playing the banjo when Jackie, Martha, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight, along with Judge Trudy, Sheriff Judy, and Rudy, showed up.<br>"Guys!" Deke was excited to see them. "Thank goodness you came! Somebody's been draining this here lake after the reservoir couldn't meet their demands anymore!" He pointed to the drainhole installed in the lake.  
>"And who might've drained this lake? The Subspace Army!" Jackie exclaimed, drawing her sword before dropping it.<br>"I reckon you could fight a lot of bad guys with those swords of yours!"  
>"Umm..."<br>"Surprise," Galleom showed up behind all of them.  
>"It's the Subspace Army's secret weapon!" Judge Trudy exclaimed.<br>"It is no secret; I am powerful," boasted Galleom. "And all of you will DIE!"  
>He shot missiles at them, but all of them missed until one hit Rudy.<br>"Just go on without me..." Rudy uttered before trophyizing.  
>"No! Cuz!" Judge Trudy exclaimed. "How dare you do that to my cousin, Galleom!"<br>"Hmm... Why didn't I ever see any cyborg turn into a trophy?" Jackie asked herself while reviving Rudy.  
>"Hello again!" Rudy exclaimed.<br>"No time to waste, cuz, we have to beat this secret weapon!" said Sheriff Judy.  
>They all tried futily fighting him when Jackie remembered the security footage she watched.<br>"Aha! If Cyber Wolf said this secret weapon burns the water quickly, then we can get him to drain his own fuel!" she declared.  
>"Are you crazy?" asked Judge Judy. "He could kill us!"<br>"I don't know who will run out of energy first, us or the secret weapon!" exclaimed Sheriff Judy.  
>"Just trust me!" cried Jackie.<br>Instead of attacking Galleom, they just tried provoking him with ways such as making faces, taunting him, and running in circles, as well as going out of his range and sneaking up behind him.  
>"Argh! Why won't you guys stay still?" he exclaimed. He tried poundng them before he turned into his tank form and in high pursuit, tried running them over.<br>"Watch out!" Jackie cried. They turned just before they hit a wall. Galleom crashed into it.  
>"Why, you!" Galleom was even more furious, but when he was about to charge, he stopped and fell into the ground. He had run out of water.<br>"Wahoo!" exclaimed the good guys in victory. They had a celebration.  
>"If I go down, I shall take all of you with me!"<br>"Uh-oh. It's the tickin' of a Subspace Bomb," said Judge Trudy.  
>"Everybody evacuate!" Jackie cried.<br>"But we have nothing to help us outrun that Subspace Bomb, much less a portal!" Deke exclaimed.  
>"Portal... Aha!" Meta Knight spotted their only hope of escape. Some horses came to bring them to the portal. They all hopped on and got away as fast as they could to the portal. They made it out before Galleom's Subspace Bomb blew up all of Sensible Flats.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackie, Ike, Marth, Meta Knight, Martha, Judge Trudy, Sheriff Judy, Rudy, and Deke were sent to Control Central.<br>"How did you even... know we were in danger... Mother B?" asked Ike.  
>"Just before he was captured, Dr. Marbles installed some software so I could track individual members of the Cybersquad," explained Motherboard.<br>"Gee, thanks for opening the portal, Mother B!" exclaimed Jackie.  
>"As always, Cybermate."<p> 


	9. The Penguia Invasion

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace  
><strong>__Chapter 8: The Penguia Invasion_

Author's Notes: I wanted action in this chapter, so I didn't really make math my priority in this chapter. I will not be including Toon Link outside of this chapter's cameo, because I literally have no idea where to put him. I did, however, manage to squeeze Jigglypuff in, so all of the 3 fighters missing from the original Subspace Emissary will have appeared in some form, cameo or not. (Remember, Wolf was introduced earlier as one of the bad guys.) Also, this is the second time I have 2 chapters in a month! Wahoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase or any of the video games represented by the characters.

* * *

><p>"So, mate, where are we going?" the Sniper asked. He, the Spy, and Digit were in their Cybercoupe.<br>"We're going to see Fluff," explained Digit. "He claims that Penguia is in peril. Maybe it is being invaded by the Subspace Army!"  
>"Oh, merde," sighed the Spy.<p>

* * *

><p>"How are we going to catch Grovyle and Thief?" Pit asked. He, Mario, Link, and Yoshi were in a bar, drinking Lon Lon Milk.<br>Link replied, "I honestly have no idea, but we could probably go to Radopolis to ask Slider."  
>"How is-a asking Slider going to help?" asked Mario.<br>"Slider is an inventor. His father Coop was an inventor too," explained Link.  
>"Maybe Slider can make a Grovyle detector," said Yoshi. "I mean, he can do things like that!"<br>"Then we should probably see him." interjected Pit. " It's worth a shot, no?"

* * *

><p>Matt, Lucas, and Red were still walking in R-Fair City. But Lucas was somewhat worried.<br>"You're in my sights. You're going down!" a voice called.  
>"Something wrong Lucas?" Red asked.<br>"I think I see some guys waiting to ambush us..." Lucas pointed out.  
>"Playtime is over, Matthew!" Wolf jumped down from his ambushing spot.<br>"Hacker has ordered us to take you down!" Mewtwo said.  
>"Wahaha! Those rebels' trophies will make us rich!" Wario exclaimed.<br>"Wario. I should've known. You're working with these guys!" Lucas exclaimed.  
>"And don't call me Matthew!"<br>"Wario, I will kick your fat ass for what you did to my savior Ness!"  
>"Who cares? Wolf, Mewtwo, and I will be the ones to kick all your asses!"<br>"Besides, we don't even have Ness!" Wolf explained. "Triple D stole-"  
>Lucas fired PK Thunder at Wolf, but the Franklin Badge reflected the blast and knocked Lucas out. The blast turned him into a trophy. Matt tapped him right away and revived him.<br>"Interesting. Cyborgs from Gameland turn into trophies if badly hurt regardless of if they got shot by a Dark Cannon or not. Maybe this applies to other cyborgs as well."

* * *

><p>When Digit came to Penguia with the Sniper and the Spy, he heard a familiar voice.<br>"Jigglypuff!" the voice exclaimed, which translated to "Wait for me!"  
>It came from an old friend of the Digit's. It was Jigglypuff. She ran to him, somehow recognizing him.<br>"Jigglypuff! Is that you?" Digit hugged his old friend.  
>"Jiggly!" That meant, "Digit!" She knew it was definitely him. They had been best friends ever since Digit fled from Hacker's side. Jigglypuff was about a few Cybermonths older than him. She made a song once and tried getting Digit to listen to it all the way through without falling asleep.<br>"Are you feeling better?"  
>"Puff," Jigglypuff nodded. She had just recovered from a Pok rus infection. She felt so strong, she could potentially kill a cyborg. Before the Pok rus infection that Pikachu spread to her, she couldn't possibly kill a cyborg with the strength she had back then.<br>"Good! Come on, let's go stop the Subspace Army!" And so the four set off.

* * *

><p>"Buzz! Delete! You two are going out into the battlefield right now!"<br>"But I brought you didn't want us to-" protested Delete. He and Buzz had recently been upgraded, and Hacker was dying to test the upgrades out.  
>"Now!" Hacker didn't let Delete finish his sentence.<br>"Oh boy!" exclaimed Buzz. "I can fly! Oh, and I can shoot lasers too!" However, he didn't really realize how much damage he was doing to the Subspace Army's headquarters.  
>"Watch where you point that thing!" chided Hacker.<br>"Sorry boss."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Fluff said. "I'm glad you came. Penguia is in peril!" He led them to his house and turned on the TV. It was playing a cel-shaded LOZ cartoon starring a cartoon version of Link, but Fluff changed the channel.<br>"Breaking news," Erica Ram said. "The Subspace Army is planning to send Penguia into Subspace today! This will mark the 1456th cybersite destroyed by the army!"  
>"That's right Erica," Sam Vander Rom said. "Hacker has taken over all of Cyberspace, and now he's already blown up almost all of it in a year and a half!"<br>"A year and a half?" Everybody was shocked upon hearing that.  
>"Ah, piss," said the Sniper. "We'd better get going!"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Samus had broke into a research facility in the Northern Frontier, trying to find her power suit that was stolen from her. She was spotted by the Sentry R.O.B.s upon entry, but she reacted quickly, fighting them off. She then spotted Pikachu, who was being used as an electrical generator along with the Electric Eel of Aquari-Yum.<br>"You poor things," she sighed. She leaned her elbow on a surface, unaware that she had pressed a button on it. It released Pikachu, setting off an alarm as well.  
>"Attention! Someone has released one of the power sources! Whoever you are, get out or else!" said the electronic sound accompanying the alarm. The wording was rather amateurish, but R.O.B.s came in and Samus and Pikachu prepared to face them.<p>

* * *

><p>Digit, Jigglypuff, the Sniper, the Spy, and Fluff prepared to fight as well. As soon as they came out of Fluff's house, they were surrounded by Subspace goonies.<br>"Run back inside!" exclaimed Fluff, realizing that this was too much.  
>"What do we do now?" asked Digit once retreating.<br>"Puff," said Jigglypuff, meaning, "These are the most impractical items, but hopefully, we can kick ass with them." She had found some ordinary objects and thought they should use them as weapons. An umbrella, a butter knife, a pencil, the TV remote that Fluff had used earlier, a loose wooden board meant for preventing the Subspace Army from barging in, and even an actually practical Cyberifle.  
>"What? Are you crazy?" asked Digit.<br>Jigglypuff nodded no and headed out. Digit, the Spy, the Sniper, and Fluff followed suit and went out as well. They saw the goonies at Fluff's door and attacked.  
>The Sniper and Spy retreated into hiding places, ready to ambush any Subspace baddie they saw.<br>Digit drilled into a Primid, dissolving it into Shadow Bugs, but they swarmed all over him and created False Digit.  
>"Wuh-oh," he said. "Maybe I shouldn't have drilled into that Primid..."<br>"Prepare to die!" the False Digit declared.  
>"What's with the Subspace Army and killing?" asked Fluff.<br>Meanwhile, a Bucculus was sucking Jigglypuff before she slammed it with the wooden board, but the False Digit stole the board.  
>Digit took the umbrella and the False Digit challenged him to a swordfight.<br>"These guys just keep coming," exclaimed Fluff, before a Buckot dumped red hot iron on him. "Yowch! That's hot!"

* * *

><p>"What? Is that all you've got?" Wolf taunted.<br>"We are going to mess you up, Cyber Wolf!" Matt said.  
>"Can't let you do that!" Wolf replied before he drank his coffee. He threw his coffee at Matt, but Matt dodged.<br>"What the heck? I wasted perfectly good coffee! But it went cold anyway, so who cares?"  
>"Well, at least Hacker won't find out about our coffee break," Mewtwo said.<br>"Come at us, you litterers!" Matt said impatiently.  
>"Don't get too cocky!" Cyber Wolf leaped down from the ledge that they were standing on.<br>"You all are about to have a really bad day!" Lucas exclaimed out of cowardice.  
>"Oh, really?" Wario farted on Lucas' face. Lucas spontaneously passed out.<br>"You're not so tough after all, kid!" Wolf shot his Cyblaster at Matt and Lucas, who rolled fast enough not to get struck.  
>"Alright, that does it!" Lucas snuck behind Wolf and started hitting the back of his head with a stick.<br>"You're... good... but... I'm... better!" Wolf couldn't really handle Lucas beating him up.  
>"Go Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" Red called Squirtle out. It soaked Cyber Wolf thoroughly. It was already bad (good?) enough that Lucas was overwhelming Wolf, and the three mercenaries were complaining about how cold the water was.<br>"That does it! Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo unleashed an attack on poor Squirtle. It was badly hurt.  
>"It's a good thing I saved this potion I got earlier," Red mumbled to himself. He sprayed his Squirtle with it. It stung, but it healed the poor thing.<br>"Now use Ice Beam!" commanded Red. Squirtle sprayed cold breath at Cyber Wolf, freezing them in the process.  
>"Cool move!" complimented Matt as he gave Red a high-five.<p>

* * *

><p>Digit and False Digit continued fighting until False Digit broke Digit's umbrella with brute force using his wooden board.<br>"Not my umbrella!" cried Fluff.  
>To make matters worse, the Grim Wreaker showed up and dumped Shadow Bugs on top of Fluff and Jigglypuff creating false versions of them, 250 Bugs each. They came to back up False Digit, who didn't really need any help, but was happy to have help in taking the real Didge down. The remaining bugs formed 50 Primids, each taking 25 Shadow Bugs. That meant a total of 1,500 Shadow Bugs.<br>"We're doomed!" Fluff cried.  
>"Not yet!" Digit took Widget out of his storage compartment. Widget had recently been improved for combat and flight.<br>"Time to kick Subspace butt!" exclaimed Widget. But before he could do anything, False Digit smashed him with the wooden board. "Oh, no, I worked so hard on that!" exclaimed Digit. He was then cornered by False Digit.  
>"Any last words?" he asked.<br>"No," whimpered Digit.  
>Just then, the Ice Climbers had just arrived, seeing that the five rebels were in trouble. False Digit got hit in the rear by their pair of mallets, making him drop his wooden board and spraying his Shadow Bug composition all over the place. The Shadow Bugs went away shortly after.<br>Just when Digit was about to get out of the corner, False Fluff and False Jigglypuff approached him, ready to do the same thing False Digit had tried to do.  
>But the Ice Climbers struck again, and they were knocked into a corner themselves. The Sniper climbed onto the roof nabbed them both with a headshot, and the Spy backstabbed the two false clones. They started leaking Shadow Bugs, and then they were confronted by their real counterparts, who subdued the both of them. The false clones disintegrated into Shadow Bugs.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt threw a yo-yo bomb at Wolf. Lucas kicked Wario in the butt and Red told Squirtle to use Waterfall on Mewtwo.<br>"Face it Wolf, they're too strong," Mewtwo said as he turned into a trophy.  
>"I... can't... lose!" Wolf cried as he too turned into a trophy.<br>"This can't be happening!" Wario cried. He, like Mewtwo and Wolf, turned into a trophy.  
>"Yeah! We did it!" Lucas, Matt, and Red cheered.<br>"I can't believe it! I really kicked Wario's butt! Now where did my savior go, fatso?" Lucas questioned the Wario trophy. "That does it." He literally kicked Wario's butt again and slapped him. They left while two R.O.B.s and the Ancient Minister brought in a Subspace Bomb to blow up the Logic Zoo.

* * *

><p>However, Digit's battle wasn't finished. The Ancient Minister and two R.O.B.s showed up, doing what all the citizens of Cyberspace by this point expected would happen. The Minister left in a haste, likely feeling guilty.<br>"Yoikes!" Digit exclaimed. "The Subspace Army's going to blow up Penguia!"  
>"Someone try to deactivate it!" exclaimed Fluff.<br>The Spy tried sapping the Subspace Bomb, but the Sapper was shorted out.  
>"Rats! Looks like we have to do some math!" Digit exclaimed.<br>"36+8/2*(5-2)?" Fluff analyzed the problem on the screen. He tried doing it from left to right, but a buzzer sound played. 108 was not the right answer to the deactivation puzzle.  
>"How are we going to do this?" pondered Digit.<br>"Order of operations, anyone?" said the Spy.  
>Jigglypuff wrote PEMDAS in the snow, then wrote what the individual letters meant. P for parenthesis, E for exponents, M for multiplication, D for division, A for addition, and S for subtraction. Jigglypuff then grouped the M with the D and the A with the S.<br>"Oh, I get it now!" exclaimed Fluff. "I'm supposed to do the things in the parentheses first!"  
>They tried solving the problem in the snow. After the first operation was performed, it read 36+82*3.  
>"There are no exponents, so we do the multiplication next, and then the division," said the Sniper.<br>Jigglypuff shook her body no.  
>" She is saying that multiplication and division are in the same operation, and she insists that we go from left to right," explained Digit. The problem now read 36+12.<br>"Great!" exclaimed Fluff. "Now all we have to do is the addition!" The final answer was 48.  
>"Don't we have to prove it first?" asked Digit. He took out his Skwak and used the calculator to check their answer.<br>"Why couldn't we have used that this whole time?" questioned the Spy.  
>"I-I just didn't think about that," explained Digit.<br>But once they were done checking, the Subspace Bomb was about to detonate. They couldn't risk death inputting the answer so they fled as the Subspace Bomb's explosion engulfed all of Penguia. They went into the Cybercoupe and escaped to Control Central.

* * *

><p>Samus had her victory as well. She then saw a hologram of her stolen power suit. The hologram then changed to a map showing where the power suit was.<br>"Now how am I going to get there?" she asked herself.


	10. Back with the Earthlies

**_The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace_**  
><em>Chapter 9: Back with the Earthlies...<em>

Author's Notes: This fanfic is getting hard to write, but hey, I'm bringing it out as fast as I can! Also, there isn't any math in this chapter simply because of that fact.  
>P. S. If you noticed that Inez has the longest segments, I thought of giving the Earthlies an equal amount of segments, but I decided in the end that since Jackie had a second chapter of her own, and Matt was in the last chapter, I felt that it would be alright to have this chapter focus a little more on Nezzi- I mean Inez.<p>

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own any of the characters in this fanfic?

* * *

><p>Matt heard the Subspace Bomb go off cyberyards behind him.<br>"Did you hear that? The Subspace Army blew up the Logic Zoo!" he said. "Hacker's army sure caused a lot of chaos since the last time I was here!"  
>"We'd better get somebody, then," suggested Red.<br>"Nobody's in this ruined place, remember?" asked Lucas. "Lucky, Glowla, and everybody else who used to be here has either taken refuge somewhere or got captured and executed by the Subspace Army without a reason."  
>"Well, maybe your brother might be here somewhere in this wasteland," stated Red as they examined the damage done to the Cybersite.<br>"Hey, if you think we can find my brother here, we could find your Bulbasaur and Charmander too!"  
>And so the three set off to find Red's Pokémon and Claus.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Jackie, Martha, Meta Knight and the others that had just escaped from Sensible Flats were safe, they heard the racket made by the Engineer and Pyro fighting the Subspace Army.<br>"It's a darn good thing y'all came," said the Engineer. "Me an' the Pyro are havin' trouble fightin' that there massive horde of Subspace baddies!"  
>"The Subspace Army's attacking Control Central as well?"<br>"Heck, it's obvious! Control Central, as y'all know, is the core of Cyberspace. Attack the core, and there's nothing left to support the rest."  
>And before they knew it, Shadow Bugs crept from all the crevices of Control Central. They were all in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Slippy? DK? Where did they disappear off to?"<br>Fox, Diddy, and Inez were walking alongside a trail when Baskerville showed up from behind with the newly upgraded Buzz and Delete following behind. Baskerville silently struck Diddy with his Dark Cannon.  
>"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.<br>"Uh oh! Have we been spotted?" Fox asked.  
>"Oh, this is not good! This is not good at all!" Inez cried. Some Shadow Bugs also came and swarmed the trophy, creating False Diddy.<br>"We have you surrounded!" Delete exclaimed.  
>"Time for a little payback!" a voice called. It was Falco Lombardi. He jumped out of his Arwing.<br>"I won't let you get away from me! You're mine!" another voice exclaimed. That voice was none other than Peppy Hare. He jumped out of his Arwing as well. The Arwings weren't lost because there was an auto-pilot feature directing the ships back to the Great Fox when nobody was in the seat. This feature was just installed into the Arwings recently, just several weeks ago.  
>"Now it's our turn to kick some tail!"<br>Falco shot Baskerville's Dark Cannon with his Cyblaster of Slippy's design. Peppy charged up a shot with his Z and R Cyblasters, which were designed by the same frog, and fired at Buzz and Delete while doing a barrel roll. Buzz and Delete panicked before exploding.  
>"Oh, no! My master is sure going to be pissed..." The Dark Cannon, Buzz, and Delete were destroyed and Baskerville had to retreat with the bot fragments.<br>"Should've done a barrel roll, tin cans!" Peppy drank more ale after that and saw Fox. "Fox! You're okay!"  
>"You are so lucky, Fox. I'm here to rescue you!"<br>Fox noticed that Peppy was still drinking ale.  
>"No wonder Peppy says 'do a barrel roll' a lot," Fox muttered.<br>"I can hear that, you know."

* * *

><p>Jackie clashed with an Armight.<br>Marth performed Dancing Blade on a Primid.  
>Martha Dolphin Slashed a Nagagog.<br>Ike performed Aether on an Armank.  
>Deke hit a few Auroros with his banjo until it broke.<br>Sheriff Judy grabbed her tazer only to find that it didn't work at all.  
>"Shucks! I coulda sworn it would still work!" she said.<br>And Judge Trudy and Rudy did absolutely nothing, because they didn't have any weapons to use.  
>Control Central was full of chaos throughout the battle that was taking place.<p>

* * *

><p>Red, Matt, and Lucas ran into something on their search near the rubble of one of the games.<br>"Oh cool, it's my old Bulbasaur," said Red upon seeing his old Pokémon. "Hey, once you release a Pokémon, you never know if you'll see it again."  
>"And boy, they're aggressive when they do," remarked Matt, who the little Seed Pokémon decided to pick a fight with. He was getting slapped by Vine Whip as he futilely tried defending himself from the vicious thing.<br>"Boy, Matt, it sure doesn't like you," remarked Red.  
>"I could use some help here!" exclaimed Matt, who was wrapped tightly by the Bulbasaur.<br>"M-maybe I could take care of that?" Lucas offered. Normally, a timid boy like him wouldn't do so, but he knew his friend was in peril. He tried PK Fire on the Bulbasaur and it was turned into a trophy, freeing Matt. Red recaptured the Bulbasaur with a Poké Ball.  
>"Alright, I caught you again Bulbasaur!" he exclaimed, before letting it out again.<br>"I can't believe that you let it out of its ball as soon as you caught it!" Matt said in an annoyed tone.  
>"Well, it prefers socializing with others..." Red explained while Bulbasaur growled at Matt. "But it's pretty timid though. Don't scare it."<br>"So do we find Charmander now?"  
>"Yes," said Red, taking out a picture of his old Charmander.<br>"Can we find my brother too?" asked Lucas. Red's Bulbasaur shook its head no. "Fine, I guess you don't care about siblings."  
>Just then, Matt noticed a worn-out ad for R-Fair City.<br>"R-Fair City, home of fun and games, bright lights and good times. A respite for the weary. Now with over 48 games," he read. "Well, all of that's gone now that Hacker has all of Cyberspace!"

* * *

><p>Falco and Inez witnessed False Diddy grow bigger and bigger while Fox tried convincing Peppy to reduce his drinking habits.<br>"Oh my gosh, Mr. Bird! Look at how big that monster is growing!" Inez exclaimed.  
>"My name's Falco," Falco said mundanely. "Nice welcome, giant shadow monkey!"<br>"You've gotta stop drinking, Peppy!" Fox futilely tried to convince Peppy to stop drinking.  
>"Barrel roll, barrel roll, I'm still not listenin'," Peppy replied.<br>"Diddy! Look at that thing!" Inez revived Diddy. Diddy panicked when he saw how big the false Diddy was.  
>"Hey Einstein and Barrel-Roll-Doer, that thing's going to murder us all!" Falco yelled at Fox and Peppy. Fox and Peppy turned around and screamed when they saw that the false Diddy had grown to an absolutely Cyberblood-curdling, giant size.<br>"Everybody stay alert!" Peppy warned. "Do a barrel roll!"  
>"How the hell am I supposed to do one without my Arwing?" Falco asked.<br>"Just do one already!"  
>Falco tried his best to imitate the "barrel roll" that the Arwing did, but failed rather miserably as the giant peanut hit him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Red, what do you know about where your Charmander likes to be?" asked Matt.<br>"My Charmander?" said Red. "Check all the games."  
>"But the ad we saw earlier said there were 48 games in this Cybersite, and we don't know the conditions that it likes! It'll take forever to find that thing!"<br>"Not quite," said Lucas. "Red, what does Charmander like?"  
>"My Charmander likes stealth."<br>"Which means that it likes hiding behind the unruined games!" concluded Matt. "I mean, if you hide behind rubble, you can't hide yourself completely.  
>"Well, let's search the site for those!" exclaimed Red. They split up.<br>It was pretty easy to distinguish what was and wasn't ruined. The ruined games were just rubble, while the still standing games were their original shape, albeit looking unmaintained for quite a while. Eventually, Matt, Lucas, and Red united near the now ruined Pure Luck, which was intact as well.  
>Matt found 7, Lucas found 12, and Red found 13, for a total of 32. However, Matt remembered something he noticed about the empty game booths.<br>"Some of the rides that are still around aren't the type for hiding!" he said.  
>"Then we have to check again, but this time for games with the stand-type booths," replied Red. They split up again and started over, counting just the specific type of game booths.<br>Pretty soon, they were done. They met up yet again. Matt found 5 booths of the type they were looking for, Lucas found 2, and Red found 7 of them, adding up to 14. And this was the last one they could find right in front of them, so that meant a total of 15, counting this particular one. This booth also had small sparks generating behind it, but curiously, the booth did not catch on fire. They all knew what was behind the counter, judging from these sparks.  
>"Charmander!" Red exclaimed, taking it out from behind the counter and giving it a hug. "We've been looking all over for you! Go ahead, guys, pet it."<br>While Lucas was reluctant to do so, Matt proceeded to bend down to pet the Lizard Pokémon, but when he did, it sprayed fire in his face.  
>"Boy, this Charmander has such a fiery temper!" he exclaimed.<br>"Are you alright?" asked Lucas.  
>Yeah, I'm alright," replied Matt. Then the Charmander scratched him. "Ow! So you want a fight, huh, little guy? We'll give you a fight!"<br>The Charmander growled.  
>"Go Squirtle!" exclaimed Red. "Use Water Gun!"<br>Squirtle did what it was told to do. The ferocious Charmander was thoroughly soaked, significantly weakening it.

* * *

><p>"How do you even do a barrel roll without an Arwing?" Falco questioned.<br>"Let me," proclaimed Peppy.  
>The false Diddy shot more peanuts and Peppy jumped in front of them, doing "barrel rolls" and deflecting them.<br>"Dang! I'm hit!" After a few times, he screwed up once and was struck by a giant peanut. "Use the Cow Mangler, Nezzie!"  
>"Don't you ever call me Nezzie, you drunk hare!" Inez snapped and used the compression blast of a random flamethrower she found on the ground to blow Peppy away.<br>Peppy screamed as he was flung toward the false Diddy at a rapid speed not fast enough to kill him upon impact. The false Diddy couldn't react fast enough to catch the flying drunk barrel roll doer and he was struck in the eye. The false Diddy screeched and stuck its middle finger at the good guys.  
>"No," Falco said, sticking his two middle fingers at the false Diddy. It was very angry and went on a rampage.<br>"Falco, be careful next time you make that gesture," Peppy advised.  
>Inez shot her Cow Mangler 5000 at the False Diddy and it burst into flames.<br>"Follow your father's example," Peppy showed Fox a diagram that James McCloud himself drew. Falco was looking at it as well. "You shoot at my reflector, I activate it and reflect the blast at Falco, who will reflect it at the false Diddy."  
>Fox shot a blast from his Cyblaster toward Peppy. Peppy activated his reflector and angled it so that it would reflect the blast toward Falco. Falco activted his own reflector and aimed it to reflect Fox's blast at the false Diddy. After that, the false Diddy exploded into Shadow Bugs.<br>"You're becoming more like your father," Peppy told Fox. "I remember when he, Pigma, and I did that back before the beginning of the war."

* * *

><p>Even though it was weakened, the stubborn Charmander wouldn't give up.<br>"This thing won't chill out!" cried Matt.  
>"Chill... Aha! PK Freeze!" Lucas succesfully froze the Charmander.<br>"Now, Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Red told Bulbasaur. A Leech Seed got planted on the frozen Charmander, sucking the energy out of it.  
>"Uhh... Red? I don't think that was a wise move, given that Leech Seed is a Grass-type move..." said Lucas.<br>"You'll see why..."  
>The Charmander fainted and turned into a trophy. Red recaptured it, just like he did with his Bulbasaur.<br>"Alright, I have all three of my Pokémon again!" he declared.  
>"That's great!" exclaimed Matt. "But Lucas and I don't have anything as useful as your Pokémon to combat Hacker's forces..."<br>"Well, then, I say we split the Pokémon between the three of us," Red declared.  
>"I'll pick Bulbasaur," said Lucas, smiling. He felt more confident inside.<br>"Well, hey, you subdued it. You can have it."  
>"So that means I get Charmander," stated Matt.<br>"Well, it really compliments your personality!"  
>After Red's compliment, Matt let the Charmander out of its Poké Ball, and bent down again, only to get the same result that happened earlier.<br>"Bad lizard!" he exclaimed. Then Red's Charmander left another scratch mark on his face.

* * *

><p>"Phew, that should be the last of them!" exclaimed Jackie after she, Meta Knight, and Martha cleared Control Central of the invading Subspace units. "For now..."<br>"How did you get so good with a sword, Jackie?" asked Motherboard.  
>"Thank Martha," said Jackie. Martha smiled at her.<br>"Say, Mother B, do you know where the Ancient Minister went?" she asked Motherboard.  
>"As a matter of fact, I have been keeping tabs on everybody affiliated with Hacker, especially after he took over Cyberspace. I know that the Minister was in R-Fair City, and I believe he is heading to Castleblanca now."<br>"Doing the expected," sighed Meta Knight.  
>"Exactly what I thought," Martha followed up. "We have to do something."<br>"But what about all of us who are unarmed?" asked Rudy.  
>"Marth and I will escort you, your cousins, and Deke to a safe place," asserted Ike.<br>"Well, that there's a good thing..."

* * *

><p>"Well, our job is done. I guess it's your turn to be thankful!" Falco started walking away with Peppy. "Wait, Fox, are you coming with us or not?"<br>Diddy tugged at Falco.  
>"He thinks thinks you two should going with us," Fox explained.<br>Falco asked, "Fox? Are you sure? Let's go, Peppy. It's no use convincing them to go with us."  
>He began to walk away, but Diddy dragged Fox. He also pointed at Falco.<br>"He says, 'If you don't come, I'll do the same to you as I did to Fox here,'" Fox interpreted. Diddy nodded.  
>Falco sighed. But then he felt a tug and felt his rump sliding. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"<br>Diddy had decided to drag Falco while Inez, Peppy, and Fox followed.  
>"Well, at least Fox is alright," Peppy sighed.<br>"Say, have you found Slippy yet?" Fox was wondering where Slippy went.  
>"No, we haven't. I told him not to rush toward the Grim Wreaker, but he didn't listen!" Peppy exclaimed.<br>"And then Wolf and Hacker captured him, turned him into a trophy, and then Wolf took that poor guy away!" Falco finished what Peppy said.  
>Diddy's monkey chatter translated to, "Well, I'm looking for DK. Maybe Slippy will be where he is."<br>"But we don't know where he's been taken!" Peppy took another shot of ale.  
>"You've got a point, Diddy," Fox said. "And Peppy, stop drinking so frequently. You're going to get drunk."<br>"Are you two gonna listen to that monkey?" Falco asked Fox and Inez.  
>"Falco, maybe Slippy'll be there. Maybe not," Fox explained. Inez had no comment.<br>"I can't trust that monkey," Falco mumbled to himself.  
>"But the earth kid looks like a good guy, no?" Peppy asked, overhearing him.<br>"Shut up, old man."

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015)<p> 


	11. Catching Grovyle

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace  
><strong>__Chapter 10: Catching Grovyle_

Author's Notes: Yay, I exceeded 20,000 words last chapter! And before Daylight Savings started! (The day after I posted it!) BTW, I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I was really busy. Anyway, is it me, or is this fanfic getting more chaotic? (Remember, Hacker wants chaos!)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything (except the text, of course) and never will.

* * *

><p>"My liege, I've failed you!" Baskerville moaned, the broken bits of Buzz and Delete in his arms.<br>"Gimme that!" Hacker took Buzz and Delete's broken bits and began to repair them. "Baskerville, you aren't yourself today!"  
>"Yes I am, sire, I'm just shocked that those pesky rebels could outsmart us."<br>"I don't know what'll happen next," mumbled Hacker while repairing Buzz and Delete. "Buzz and Delete getting completely destroyed, or Lucina coming here for us to capture?"  
>"Boss, what are we going to do with Lucina once we have her in our clutches?" asked the severed Delete head.<br>"We'll have her executed... We'll kill her!"span lang="hi-IN" /spanHacker cackled. "Wait, I can't believe that I haven't finished fixing you two and yet you are talking. Why is that so, you duncebuckets?"  
>"I dunno," said Buzz, whose mouth was attached yet unsecured. "What are we going to do to capture Lucina?"<br>"What are we going to do... Aha! We'd better formulate a plan to capture Lucina, you rust-covered asses! Baskerville, could you please finish fixing these stupid bots?" Hacker left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>"Hey-a Slider," Mario said as he came into Slider's garage. "Can you-a help us make something to find Grovyle and Thief so we can capture them?"<br>"Sorry, detectors for specific cyborgs have been outlawed now."  
>"Shall we make a Time Gear tracker then?"<br>"That, yes," said Slider. "I can definitely help!"  
>"Hey, we were thinking you could do that!" said Pit.<br>"And it won't be a problem at all."

* * *

><p>Hacker was pacing, scheming. Dr. Marbles was standing, looking angrily at his traitorous creation.<br>"How am I going to capture Lucina?" Hacker pondered.  
>"And what program are you going to execute after you illegally download Lucina?" Marbles questioned.<br>"Why, I told Delete that I will kill that bitch!"  
>"Her father and I used to be good e-mates! You can't delete her like you did to Chrom!" Dr. Marbles said, defiantly.<br>"Oh, yes, I can..." Hacker strapped his creator to an electrocution chair. "In fact, I could kill my creator as well. How would you like that?"  
>"Look, I made you, I can break you the same!"<br>"Not anymore; with all the power I have, I am unstoppable!"  
>"I wish I permanently deleted you when I had the chance, because you have truly gone too far now. You've already illegally downloaded Cyberspace and now you're changing the code! Doing excessive hex edits! Corrupting the files! Crashing the-" Dr. Marbles was electrocuted. "...system... Wait, why am I not dead?"<p>

* * *

><p>Mario, Link, Slider, and the others were trying to design the Time Gear detector.<br>"So, how would we start building this Time Gear detector?" pondered Link.  
>"First of all," said Pit. "We need a budget."<br>"Err... Over 9000?" responded Yoshi.  
>"No, no, we need a more serious one, and no, it will probably not be over 9000 snelfus," replied Slider.<br>"Well, first, let's gather our money from the Gollywood bank," suggested Link. "Then we make up the budget."  
>"That's a great idea!"<p>

* * *

><p>After a trip to Gollywood's bank, they returned to Slider's garage.<br>"Alright, we had 72,008 snelfus in the bank amongst all of us," explained Slider, "Any idea on what our budget should be based on what we have in the bank?"  
>"I'd say we don't use more than 18th of our money," said Yoshi.  
>"So..." Pit said, getting out a calculator. "That would mean we can't use more than 9001 snelfus."<br>"Well, I was right in estimating our budget! 9001 snelfus!"  
>"Now we need to find some parts on the internet," said Link. "Then we go to the nearest hardware store to get those parts and modules."<br>"And I know just the guy who knows just what to buy!" said Slider.  
>"...That was terrible."<br>Slider called Goombario up, and Goombario eventually came over.  
>"Hey Slider," said Goombario. "Is there something you'd like me to do? Or do you just want to hang out?"<br>"Well," explained Slider. "We're trying to find good parts for this one invention. We need to catch some outlaws."  
>"What is it you're going to make to help catch them?"<br>"A Time Gear tracker."  
>"Aren't trackers illegal now?"<br>"Erm, just the cyborg trackers. We're just making a Time Gear tracker."  
>"Aren't we bending the law using a legal device to track someone?"<br>"Those two cyborgs are trying to steal Time Gears, which every cyborg should know not to disturb. If the Time Gears are taken from their spots, time in that area will freeze and the balance of nature itself will be disturbed," explained Link.  
>"Okay, but the usage of that device you're making still constitutes law bending, doesn't it?"<br>"The law doesn't matter right now, we are in a war! Besides, a little loophole in the law is nothing to fuss about when you're trying to catch criminals with it!"  
>"...And how is the catching of two criminals tied into the war?"<br>"I don't know, maybe it's because the criminals wanted to take over Cyberspace themselves."  
>"Well, let's just continue with finding the damn parts already!" Goombario lost patience for no reason.<br>Slider booted up the computer, opened the internet browser, and had a CPU overload when he saw the news on the internet home page.  
>"Oh no," he cried. "Dad!" Apparently, the article headline read that Hacker had captured and sentenced Coop to death.<br>"What did Coop do to Hacker that led to his execution?" asked Pit.  
>"My father used to work together with Hacker, but one day, when Hacker had grown an interest in taking over Cyberspace, my father threw away the plans to do so. In retaliation, Hacker gave my father a magnetite helmet. Ever since then, Hacker has bore a grudge against my father."<br>"That doesn't really explain why Hacker decided to kill Coop," said Link. "Grudges are not really a good reason to kill somebody."  
>"Well," sighed Slider. "Hacker's been out of control ever since he took over Cyberspace. He's become a big dictator, and anybody who spoke against his rule would have dire consequences. A lot of cyborgs are terrified of him now!"<br>"Well, we aren't, but let's catch the criminals first! The earthlies know how to and will take care of Hacker!"  
>"So, anyway, how are we going to build this Time Gear detector? More importantly, how do we detect the Time Gears?"<br>"Well, I've heard that the Time Gears have a high magnetic field... That would mean we shall make a compass-like device."  
>"But with a compass," interjected Pit. "We won't know how strong the nearest magnetic field is!"<br>"What you need along with it is a gaussmeter-like module!" suggested Goombario.  
>"Hmm... what's a gaussmeter?" asked Yoshi.<br>"A gaussmeter lets you detect the strength of a magnetic field. It will be useful for a device such as this."  
>"Well, okay."<p>

* * *

><p>With the help of Goombario, they went on to searching for various parts and modules that were practical for a Time Gear detector. It took many search queries too. To make a long story short, they found everything they might need. They then went to the nearest hardware store to get the parts that they needed. Surprisingly, the total amount of snelfus they needed was much lower than their budget of 9,001.<br>"I guess we overestimated how much money we needed," said Pit.  
>"Well, we just didn't know we could build something this complex with just simple parts," replied Link.<br>"With basic components," added Mario. "You can build just anything! Well... Maybe. Sometimes you do need complex parts, but hey, those can be made with basic components too!"  
>"Very true!" agreed Yoshi.<br>"Poyo poyo!" exclaimed Kirby, also in approval.  
>"Great! Now let's catch the criminals!" declared Link.<br>"Yeah!" everybody cheered.

* * *

><p>Luigi was looking around, looking scared. He had some kind of vacuum on his back, called the Poltergust 3000.<br>"Hello? Ghosts? C-Come out from where you're hiding!"  
>"Ahaha! This was the best distraction yet!" Bowser exclaimed from a place where Luigi could not hear him. He snuck up from behind, and then he shot his Dark Cannon at Luigi.<br>"Oh, no-" Luigi got turned into a trophy. And then Bowser took him away.  
>"Too easy. Hmm... Maybe he would make a good bad guy."<p>

* * *

><p>After they searched all the areas with Time Gears, they found and confronted the two thieves.<br>"Grovyle! Thief!" exclaimed Link.  
>"What do you want? Why are you here?" Grovyle asked.<br>"We've come to stop you!" Pit exclaimed.  
>"Oh, yeah?" Thief scoffed. "You can't!"<br>"Well-a, prove it!" Mario intercepted.  
>"Alright, we will!" The two parties charged at each other.<br>"Oh, no, they're too strong," Pit groaned. He and the other four were being overpowered by Grovyle and Thief.  
>"Hey! Listen!" Navi exclaimed, trying to tell the five some clues. "Grovyle is a grass Pokemon! Since Pokemon of that type are weak to fire-type moves, try using some fire attacks!"<br>"Okay!" Link got out some fire arrows and shot them at Grovyle. "Guys, get a fire powerup of some sort!" Then he turned to Navi. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."  
>"Take this fire flower!" Pit told Mario. "Yoshi and I will take care of Thief!"<br>"Here we go!" Mario exclaimed. He became Fire Mario and repeatedly shot fireballs at Grovyle. Kirby inhaled a bit of fire and became Fire Kirby, breathing fire all over Grovyle. The combined force of Mario's fireballs, Fire Kirby's fire breath, and Link's fire arrows was enough to cause Grovyle a considerate amount of damage. But Pit's arrows and Yoshi's ground pounds weren't that effective on Thief, however.  
>But soon, Grovyle was about to halt the attacks of Mario, Kirby, and Link. He used Razor Leaf on the good guys. Mario and Kirby lost their fire abilities as a result. Link was hurt in the vicinity as well, but only one leaf struck him. Luckily, Pit and Yoshi had dodged the leaves with such swiftness.<br>Yoshi then proceeded to snatch a yellow shell from out in the open before jumping. The jump's landing produced an earthquake that stunned Grovyle and Link. Pit and Link proceeded to shoot the two Time Gear thieves with their arrows.  
>"Damn, these guys are overwhelming us," Grovyle moaned. He was weakened so much that those few fire arrows that were shot that time turned him into a trophy. Link proceeded to shoot another fire arrow at Thief, but Thief had something resisting the fire.<br>"He has a Goron Tunic too?" Link was very shocked to find out what Thief's tunic granted him. "And crud, I'm out of magic."  
>"Well, at least-a Yoshi still- No, don't-a do it! Don't-a do it! Ugh, he-a did it," Mario said. Yoshi had apparently swallowed the shell.<br>Now the five lost their advantage, not counting the obvious fact that they outnumbered Thief. Thief, however, was smart enough to overcome this big difference. He revived Grovyle.  
>"Oh, no," said Link. "I didn't think they'd even do that!"<br>Grovyle and Thief had the five good guys cornered and ready to be killed. But then somebody came out of nowhere and ambushed Grovyle and Thief.  
>"Shadow Punch!" the stranger called. Grovyle and Thief were inevitably struck, considering that the move Dusknoir just used was unavoidable. He threw more Shadow Punches at Grovyle and Thief, did a Shadow Sneak, and subdued the no-good duo and turned them into trophies. "You two are under arrest."<br>"Who are you?" asked Mario.  
>"Me? Why, I am Dusknoir, a revered explorer. Like you, I have come to catch Grovyle and Thief, who are taking the-"<br>"Time Gears from various places in Cyberspace, we know," groaned Pit.  
>"Thank you for finishing my sentence. Anyway, we shall meet back in Gameland, no?"<p> 


End file.
